La bougie et l'allumette
by Okami123
Summary: Drôle de titre, n'est-ce pas ? Tout part d'une simple métaphore brumeuse, mais brumeuse ne veut pas dire fausse. Si vous êtes curieux, venez jeter un coup d'œil pour que je vous raconte cette histoire... Spamano
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, chers curieux ! je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je me re-retrouve ici, ni pourquoi mes titres ont toujours l'air sortis de nulle part... Mais bon ! On ne bride pas une envie de fluff (c'est comme ça, je suis certaine que c'est illégal en plus) alors de ma petite cervelle étriquée est venue cette idée de fanfiction :)**

 **J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres en prévention, comme mes examens de fin d'année arrivent dans moins d'un mois, et je tenais à prévenir que les chapitres tiendront toujours à peu près la même longueur - sauf si je me trouve vraiment inspirée et que mes mains refusent de m'obéir, mais disons qu'il s'agit d'un autre cas de figure...**

 **Je place pour le moment cette fanfic en rating T parce que... Je ne contrôle pas mes pensées non plus alors je ne sais jamais ce qui va arriver moi non plus ;) et les personnages seront carrément plus sous forme humaine que "Nationnesque" (paye ton néologisme)**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite un agréable moment de lecture - aussi court et spontané soit-il - :) Et aussi !** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, et cela vaudra pour tous les chapitres **(Merci à Hidekaz Himaruya d'avoir rendu tant de gens accro à l'histoire !)**

Chapitre 1 :

C'était un matin de début d'été, par un jour au chiffre pair, peu importe la signification que l'on pourrait lui donner. Il progressait lentement sur un trottoir, slalomant entre les passants – des couples à poussettes entre autres. Certains bambins tenaient leurs parents de leurs menottes bouffies quand d'autres préféraient largement s'en tenir à l'écart.

Le soleil cognait fort, peut-être un peu trop. Mais pas question pour lui de sortir un chapeau pour se coiffer la tête. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention aujourd'hui. Ce serait succinct, sans fioritures ni blablas en tout genre. S'il pouvait entrer sans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris déchaînés – sait-t-on jamais –, ça l'arrangerait bien. Il serait aussi économe sur ses paroles que possible, en espérant que les onomatopées suffiraient pour l'entretien. La communication non-violente n'était pas son domaine de prédilection, et l'on pouvait même étendre le sujet jusqu'à dire que la conversation n'était pas de son ressort.

Aussi, une fois arrivé, il prit deux minutes pour s'observer sur le reflet de la vitrine. Si ses cheveux n'étaient pas en pagaille, si son nœud papillon n'était ni trop chic ni trop banal et si sa veste de costume n'était pas froissée. Enfin, il vérifia que son front ne se perlait pas de sueur en vue de la chaleur ambiante. Tout avait l'air au point, Romano pouvait pénétrer dans la bibliothèque.

La porte vitrée et battante arborait une pancarte « nous sommes ouverts » en lettres bleues écrites à la main. Vue de l'extérieur, la bâtisse semblait étriquée et aux fenêtres tellement absentes qu'elle pourrait ne pas en avoir. Néanmoins, elle s'étirait en longueur et s'introduire dans un tel corridor l'avait fait se sentir soudainement plus insignifiant. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se défiler, qu'il n'était pas le dernier à bomber le torse, fier comme un coq – après tout, il le valait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses chaussures de marque frôlèrent le bois craquant du parquet. Une odeur feutrée flottait dans l'air. Mis à part les pas de sa démarche, aucun bruit n'emplissait la pièce. Il s'avérait probablement un calme précieux pour tous les lecteurs qui devaient être postés çà et là, dispatchés et enfoncés dans des fauteuils jusqu'à-ce que leurs coudes n'atteignent les accoudoirs. L'Italien bifurqua vers la droite, où s'établissait un petit comptoir lustré. Ce n'était pas l'accueil officiel, mais ça ferait l'affaire, si quelqu'un venait à le prendre en charge sans chipoter.

Il se mit à patienter sans un son. Du coin de l'œil, il détailla le nombre d'étagères hautes comme deux hommes qui aménageaient la bibliothèque. Une main féminine se glissa entre deux ouvrages qui de toute évidence, étaient trop épais pour qu'elle puisse les saisir d'un coup. Une autre femme se faufila dans les allées, pressée comme si elle prenait le train. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. S'il y avait une part de son futur poste qu'il avait omise, c'était que l'effectif féminin écrasait le masculin. Cela lui fit redresser légèrement la colonne vertébrale.

Sur le comptoir, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Seulement quelques bricoles administratives, un ordinateur obsolescent typique des bâtiments du coin, un pot à crayons et une cloche d'appel dorée dans un des coins. Le dernier objet attisa sa curiosité. Discrètement, il posa les yeux dessus et tapota le bouton saillant. Le mécanisme bêta qui faisait son fonctionnement tenta de s'activer, mais le coup porté n'étant pas assez puissant, il produisit un carillonnement amputé et disgracieux. Honteux, il jeta des coups d'œil partout, pour inspecter si quelqu'un l'avait vu faire. Mais il semblait que non. Soulagé, il se promit de ne plus jouer avec n'importe quoi.

Une jeune femme fit irruption dans son champ de vision. Pas très grande, menue, aux cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules. Vêtue de rouge avec un serre-tête assorti, il était impossible de la manquer. À petits pas effrénés, elle vint vers lui avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret surélevé qui précédait le comptoir. Un badge en plastique blanc indiquait son nom : « Bella ». Un nom très bien choisi selon lui.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? s'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire qu'il aurait imaginé plus factice.

— Je viens pour le poste d'assistant.

— Oh c'est vous ! (Elle se pencha pour fouiller deux tiroirs dissimulés plus bas puis en extirpa une feuille terne). Tenez, jetez un œil sur ce document. »

Puis elle accompagna ledit document d'un stylo. Romano survola son contenu jusqu'à-ce qu'une ligne particulière capte son attention.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, aucune. J'ai vérifié juste avant de l'imprimer, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de passer un entretien, de parler au responsable ?

— Je préfère juger des qualités des nouvelles recrues sur le terrain. Et puis, organiser les inventaires ne devrait pas être trop sorcier. J'ai seulement besoin de vos initiales ici, et là. »

Romano signa, mais à contrecœur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait fait l'effort de sortir dans une tenue habillée sans être excessivement onéreuse, avait sélectionné avec soin son peu d'accessoires et surtout, avait chassé sa mauvaise humeur le temps de faire le tour de la bibliothèque. La révélation de la Belge venait de tout balayer d'un gentil coup de main. Les poings de Romano se serrèrent légèrement. Alors débuta un petit jingle dans son subconscient : _Ne pas jurer devant cette nana. Ne pas jurer devant cette nana. Ne pas jurer devant cette nana._ Ses joues s'empourprèrent de frustration.

Bella saisit le papier et lut attentivement les informations – alors qu'elle devait être l'auteure du formulaire de candidature – et rangea le stylo dans le pot à crayons. Elle garda près d'elle le document et lui tendit une main jouasse.

« J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre demain.

— M-Moi aussi… bégaya-t-il, surpris qu'en un chapelet de phrases conformes le _vous_ soit devenu _tu_. »

Et comme une fleur, Bella lui tourna le dos et disparut pour disparaître, engloutie par le dédale de livres. Penaud, Romano resta planté sur place, ne sachant quoi faire. Allait-elle revenir pour lui fournir des informations supplémentaires ? Devait-il partir ? … Pourquoi tout était si indirectement compliqué ?

Il se décida à repousser la porte d'entrée dans le sens inverse après avoir attendu la moitié d'une dizaine de minutes.

* * *

 **Ce sera tout pour cette fois :) j'espère que cette courte introduction vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à donner un avis quelconque, que ce soit à moi ou à d'autres, c'est le seul moyen de nous indiquer le pourquoi du comment, et seuls vous pouvez aider les fans à progresser dans leur style d'écriture !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? pour ma part j'avais envie de poster le second chapitre :3 alors le voici et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 :

Tandis que la co-gérante de la bibliothèque du quartier arpentait les allées tapissées de moquette, une main brusque la stoppa. Sans sortir de derrière une pile de cartons vides, l'appartenant de cette senestre paire de doigts lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

— C'est le vérificatif des informations concernant le nouvel assistant.

— Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est le _muchacho_ que j'ai vu entrer tout à l'heure ?

— Je répondrai à tes questions une fois que tu t'adresseras à moi sans l'intermédiaire d'un amoncellement d'emballages et de papier bulle. »

La pile gigota et tangua avant de dévoiler un Antonio tout sourire.

« Ce n'est pas un intermédiaire, dit-il, les conteneurs étaient trop pleins pour les bourrer encore de matière. Tu devrais songer à un louer un autre, d'ailleurs. J'étais en train de ranger ces tomes-là. »

Il désigna une série respectable d'une dizaine d'exemplaires coincée derrière les cartons.

« Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse encore les trouver vu où on les place. (Il s'essuya partiellement les mains en les frottant l'une contre l'autre). Laisse-moi jeter une œillade à ce vérificatif. »

Bella recula sur-le-champ et comme arme de dissuasion, leva le bras le plus haut possible pour ne pas qu'Antonio l'atteigne. Ce qui aurait marché si elle avait fait une tête et demie de plus que lui. Alors elle ne cessa de le faire gesticuler pour ne pas qu'il s'en empare.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de le lire, tu ne fais pas partie du personnel.

— Allez, nous sommes bons amis, n'est-ce pas ? depuis le temps que je t'aide, j'ai bien le droit à un vérificatif de reconnaissance.

— Le bénévolat ne s'achète pas, et puis les règles sont les règles. Bien tenté.

— Dis-moi seulement pourquoi il prend le job ?

— Pourquoi cela t'intéresse tant que ça ?

— J'aime savoir pourquoi les gens viennent ici. Encore plus s'ils veulent y travailler, ce n'est pas un crime. »

Elle soupira. Antonio avait gardé la mauvaise manie des enfants visant à ne jamais abandonner trop vite une réponse à portée de main.

« Affirmer qu'il veut venir travailler ici de bon cœur ne serait pas une chose à dire. Il a besoin d'argent, c'est tout. Tu ne serais pas le premier à cracher sur une liasse d'euros toi non plus. Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. »

Antonio afficha une moue discrète.

« Je ne te dirai rien de plus. Il correspond aux trois quarts des profils qui se sont présentés ces dernières années, et tu le sais très bien. Tu me joues le même jeu à chaque fois, renouvelle-toi !

— Alors j'irai lui parler dès le début de son service. Quand est-ce qu'il commence ?

— Demain, à neuf heures. Par pitié, ne le fais pas fuir avec tes questions, tu as tendance à exagérer. »

O ~O ~O

Encore fallait-il qu'il soit capable d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Accoudé sur une table longue qu'éclairaient plusieurs lampes de bureau en raison du faible éclairage du fond de la pièce, Antonio réfléchissait.

C'était un euphémisme que de dire qu'il avait aperçu Romano du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il s'était présenté au comptoir. Quand il était entré, l'Espagnol se trouvait en retrait, près d'un présentoir assemblé qui supportait le poids d'une nouveauté de trois cents pages. Il feuilletait un album photographique récent qui travaillait sur les angles et les expressions du visage. Plongé dans sa lecture, il n'en serait pas sorti si Romano n'avait pas pressé le bouton de la cloche d'appel. Presque immédiatement alors, il s'était dissimulé entre le présentoir et l'étagère juxtaposée. Ses yeux curieux l'avaient observé des pieds à la tête, commençant par son style vestimentaire et terminant par la fascination qu'il s'était découverte pour l'étrange mèche de cheveux qui bouclait au niveau de son crâne. Un vieil homme l'avait lourdement dévisagé.

Déjà qu'il était rare qu'un nouveau venu se fasse appeler « assistant » et non pas « assistante » dans cette bâtisse, Antonio avait trouvé chez le postulant quelque chose de… _différent_. Pas au mauvais sens du terme, non, une certaine chose qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas envie de détacher son regard de lui. Comme un magnétisme perpétuel. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait éprouvé durant la brièveté de son face à face avec Bella, et ce qu'il avait conclu à cette même table qui soutenait sa posture cassée.

La Belge passa devant lui, un rouleau d'étiquettes usé dans les mains.

« Je t'aurais bien dit que ta position est normale, si tu avais un livre sous ton nez. Là, tu donnes des frayeurs à tous les petits de la section jeunesse d'en face. »

Il rejeta les épaules et le dos en arrière. Effectivement, les enfants lui rendaient de drôles de visages. À force de penser, il avait fini par être absorbé dans ses élucubrations, et ses pupilles avaient jonglé de latte de bois en latte de bois jusqu'à remonter au le revêtement de la section jeunesse, découpé en pièces de puzzle moelleuses et colorées.

« D'habitude, les esprits qui se posent aux tables sont plus vifs que tu l'es aujourd'hui », le charria-t-elle.

Puis, il décida de s'occuper la tête quelques allées plus loin.

En rangeant les magazines – dont personne n'avait l'air de se soucier de l'ordre de parution dont découlait leur agencement – il repensa malgré lui à l'inconnu qui avait franchi les portes. Bella n'avait pas prononcé son nom, et il trouva cela bien dommage. Pouvons-nous vraiment nous permettre d'octroyer un prénom à un étranger ? Comme ça, sans conséquence dramatique ? Juste pour soi ? Antonio lui devina un nom ni trop court, ni trop long (du moins il l'espérait). Un nom doux, qui ne claquerait pas le palais lorsqu'on le prononce, un qui ne raclerait pas la gorge non plus.

Nul doute en revanche que s'il lui avouait qu'il l'avait vu la première fois se repeigner en face de la vitre derrière laquelle il lisait, il serait mort de honte. À ce moment-là, il avait noté son application à paraître le plus impressionnant possible avant d'entrer. _S'il ne voulait pas travailler ici pour ce qu'on y fait, il voulait forcément autre chose._ Il décida de croire que le salaire n'était pas son seul motif et continua à mettre de l'ordre tout en fredonnant faiblement.

* * *

 **Eeeeet voilà j'espère que cela vous plaît malgré même s'il est difficile de se faire une idée solide, en tout cas, bonne nuit à tous et au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour ~ J'espère que vous allez bien, tous ^^ Perso je suis un peu submergée par les révisions alors je suis en train de me dire que j'ai bien fait d'écrire plusieurs chapitres x) Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 :

La salle des archives, vraiment ? C'était ce à quoi on l'avait cantonné dès son premier jour ? C'était manquer d'imagination, non ? Romano avait protesté – tout en faisant attention à ne pas placer un mot de travers – mais Bella l'avait envoyé promener d'une voix douce : « Antonio met déjà de l'ordre à l'étage ». Il soupira lourdement.

Il avait pris connaissance, par mesure de sécurité, des noms de tous les employés, et jamais il n'avait vu d'un _Antonio_ quelque part. Il avait pensé à un éventuel surnom que sa supérieure aurait donné à l'un d'entre eux, seulement, il ne voyait pas qui. Le prénom s'éloignait de tout concernant la ressemblance. L'Italien s'était approché furtivement du calendrier des horaires de chacun, et n'avait vu encore une fois, aucun Antonio d'inscrit.

En montant sur un tabouret branlant, il faillit tomber et lâcha un juron qui résonna au plafond. _Et puis c'est qui, ce type, s'il n'est pas indiqué dans l'effectif ? Comment ose-t-il prendre ma place pour que je me retrouve_ là _?_

La salle des archives était un triste décor. Comme personne n'y posait la pointe de l'orteil, le sol s'était transformé en réceptacle à poussière. On y marchait volontiers jusqu'à s'en apercevoir. Sombre à cause de la seule ampoule, il n'y avait pas de parquet, que du béton. Les murs étaient cependant couverts, eux, et d'une peinture jaunâtre de très mauvais goût. _C'est vraiment garder une pièce pour que dalle_. Il le pensait encore plus depuis qu'il avait repéré les toiles d'araignées former des arabesques ridiculement étalées. On aurait dit des tyroliennes de nylon brillantes, mises en place il y a longtemps pour les fêtes d'Halloween et oubliées depuis. Il pinça son coude avec dégoût pour en retirer une collée à son habit. Puis il songea à combien il aimerait imprimer ses phalanges sur la face de cet « Antonio », et à combien il aurait été tranquille à l'étage, même s'il lui aurait fallu passer le balai, ou une autre tâche humiliante du genre. _La paix n'a pas de prix_. _Surtout pas dans un endroit pareil_. Il souffla pour écarter deux moutons de poussière.

Bella lui avait confié la mission de chercher le numéro d'un journal précis, le numéro 125 pour être exact. Il trouvait déjà pas mal stupide d'aller fouiller dans un nid pareil de bestioles – qui oui, quelques fois, il l'admettait, abritait un livre – mais en plus, il fallait un numéro paru il y a trois ans. « C'est pour un professeur, lui avait-elle dit, il veut vérifier un fait divers. Va chercher dans l'allée six, tu le trouveras normalement. »

« Il pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et chercher sur Internet ? » s'exaspéra Romano face aux pattes arachnéennes qui remuaient devant lui. Même elles parurent en colère.

L'Italien tira d'entre des classeurs épais comme deux poings accolés le fameux numéro, et vida ses poumons en soulageant ses bras restés trop longtemps perchés au-dessus de sa tête. Le journal était jauni, froissé, et partirait sûrement en lambeaux s'il était exposé à une bourrasque féroce. Tout d'un coup, un claquement métallique se répercuta au fond de la salle. Romano se figea.

« Alors ? On parle tout seul ? »

Une voix masculine, lisse, et visiblement amusée. _Fuis,_ lui ordonnait sa tête _, j'ai pas envie de me taper la discute_. Mais le jeune arriviste ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, et s'était montré comme un gosse ravi d'avoir gagné une partie de cache-cache. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, nigaud, avec un sourire de niais. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le reste.

« Fiche-moi la paix, dit Romano en remarquant qu'il ne portait pas le badge propre aux employés. (Son interlocuteur, en revanche, avait noté le plastique blanc nominatif). Tu gênes le passage.

— Donne-moi le journal que tu tiens, lui répondit l'inconnu.

— Je n'ai pas le temps d'occuper ta gueule baveuse de clébard en te lançant ce truc. La boss le réclame. Pousse-toi, maintenant.

— Donne-le-moi » insista-t-il sans quitter son sourire.

Romano tiqua et Antonio lui chipa des mains. _Si frigide… il a l'habitude de se faire insulter ou quoi ?_ L'Espagnol passa ses doigts sur son visage en marmonnant sans être compréhensible. « Je vois, dit-il en lui rendant le journal.

— Vraiment content que tu saches te servir de tes deux yeux, maintenant bouge.

— Tout de suite ?

— Évidemment, _tout de suite_! Dégage ! »

Antonio libéra le passage en conservant son air empli de malice. Quand Romano arriva à la première marche de l'escalier qui menait vers la bibliothèque, il l'arrêta d'un rire :

« Tu sais, je crois que Bella serait plus satisfaite de toi si tu lui ramenais le bon exemplaire, et si tu savais te servir de l'index de cette salle. »

Il fit volte-face vers lui, et écarquilla les yeux. Il tenait un second journal à l'extrémité de son bras, et le faisait danser en l'air pour en secouer les feuilles – toujours avec son maudit sourire. Ne voulant y croire, Romano vérifia le numéro de celui qu'il détenait, puis regarda son titre. _À deux mots près, je suis sûr que cet idiot a raison…_ Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Antonio et empoigna son journal pour l'échanger avec l'autre de manière tout aussi emportée.

« T'avise pas de me refaire le même coup, enfoiré.

— J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je trouvais ça drôle.

— Laisse-moi deviner… Toi, c'est Antonio, pas vrai ?

— Oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec un trop franc sourire.

— J'l'aurais parié… »

Romano serra les dents en se faisant violence pour ne pas écraser le journal dans sa paume de main. _Demain, je le frappe. Demain, je le frappe._ Il aurait juste besoin d'une excuse, comme une nouvelle excursion vers la salle des archives ou un remplacement aux origines infondées. Pire encore ! si Bella apprenait qu'il l'avait aidé à trouver le bon numéro, elle l'emploierait peut-être à faire de lui son mentor ! D'ailleurs, qui était-il ? Un ami, ou plus ? Juste un gars bizarre qui range compulsivement ? Un type qui souriait autant sans avoir de crampes ne pouvait décemment pas être humain.

Son esprit trop chaleureux lui fit remarquer qu'en dépit de son visage candide, il lui avait évité un retour à la case départ au beau milieu des araignées…

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine, si vous avez un quelconque avis n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à ceux qui suivent cette modeste fanfic ^^ Je sais que le rythme est très lent, même pour la publication, et je vous remercie de toujours lire, ça me fait plaisir - même pour votre présence muette :3 Aujourd'hui, c'est le chapitre 4 !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Antonio n'avait pas pu se rendre à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, du moins, en journée. Cela ne le stoppa pas dans sa démarche en poussant la porte vitrée sur laquelle le rebord en bois aidait la pancarte « Nous sommes fermés, revenez demain ! » à tenir debout. Il savait que Bella, les jeudis, s'en allait plus tôt. Alors il venait quand même parfois, pour traîner. Cependant, frotter ses pieds contre la moquette en faisant les cent pas ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait quelque chose de plus spécifique en tête, comme aller fouiner dans les dossiers de candidature aux postes rarement vacants, par exemple.

Oui, c'était mal. Bella l'aurait grondé – pas trop sérieusement, tout de même – juste assez pour perdre pendant quelques temps sa tendance à céder automatiquement à sa curiosité. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ses doigts allaient tous seuls dans la serrure du deuxième tiroir du comptoir de son amie, ni comment ils parvenaient à manipuler ses trombones pour duper le mécanisme. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser défiler Romano plus longtemps devant ses yeux sans savoir qui il était vraiment. _Bien sûr que ses mots sont impulsifs, il est nouveau, après tout._ Sonexcitation quant à la réponse en attente s'était allègrement mêlée à celle qui concernait le nouveau venu. Un petit clic déverrouilla sa porte vers la connaissance sommaire – ou le voyeurisme léger.

Il exhorta comme le Graal la fiche de renseignements de Romano. Sous une lampe de bureau trois mètres plus loin, ses yeux la lurent : _Lovino Vargas (Romano), Italien, 22 ans, pas d'études en cours. Raison de votre inscription : Le salaire correct. Expérience particulière : aucune. Durée possible ou souhaitée : 2 ou 3 mois._ La fiche continuait ainsi jusqu'à la quinzaine de lignes. Romano avait une écriture banale, comme une situation banale, et un âge banal pour cela. _Bella avait raison,_ se dit-il. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le scruter, de le regarder puis de l'admirer. Il analysa la photo collée sur le formulaire comme un sniper, remarqua traits, plis, grain de peau, lèvres, yeux, nez, sourcils, absolument tout. Il était plus heureux, rien qu'en ayant son visage à observer. _Le salaire ne doit pas être sa seule motivation_ , décréta-t-il. Puis il rangea soigneusement le feuillet comme il était avant de refermer le tiroir et de laisser la bâtisse sans sa présence.

O ~ O ~ O

« Ton intervention m'a rendue perplexe, hier » dit Bella en buvant une gorgée de café.

Antonio réagit comme s'il était étonné.

« Je n'étais pas là, hier, de quoi tu veux parler ?

— De Romano figure-toi. Il est venu m'assaillir de questions à ton propos. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui puisse autant le traumatiser ? »

Antonio rougit sans trop s'en rendre compte. Alors Romano s'intéressait lui aussi à son cas ? Que de réjouissances ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lâcher les vannes sur ce qu'il avait véritablement fait la veille, ni pourquoi il avait suivi l'Italien dans l'arrière-salle l'avant-veille _purement par hasard_.

« Rien de particulier, je te promets.

— Tu ne sais pas mentir, Tonio. Tu tripotes sans arrêt tes doigts lorsque tu es nerveux. Dieu sait que ça ne t'arrive pas souvent.

— Je lui ai juste indiqué l'index, il avait du mal à se repérer. Je lui ai donné un coup de main. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

— Pourquoi tu étais là, qui es-tu, pourquoi tu souris tout le temps, pourquoi tu as le droit de te rendre à la salle des archives alors que tu n'es pas un employé, et je cite « dis-lui de se la fermer. »

Les yeux de l'Espagnol luirent. Bella, qui avait saisi l'existence des atomes crochus de son ami pour le jeune employé, termina son gobelet de café et le jeta avant de lui répondre :

« Tu ne devrais pas trop t'avancer. Si j'étais toi je lui laisserais un peu d'espace vital pour commencer.

— Toutes les questions qu'il a posées ne veulent rien dire, tu penses ?

— Les questions en elles-mêmes, si, mais il a un moyen très simple de s'aviser de son ressentiment pour toi.

— Comment… ? demanda Antonio avec une grimace anticipatrice.

— Le nombre d'insultes qu'il a proféré sur toi. »

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier chiffonné rayé de petites lignes.

« Chacune d'entre elles représente une insulte pour toi, dit-elle. Et j'en ai fait deux autres. Tu veux les voir ?

— Non… ça ira… »

Elle lui donna un second morceau intact sur lequel s'établissaient des numéros serrés. Il la dévisagea.

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon assistant, et qu'en cas désespéré, il devait avoir ton numéro et vice-versa.

— Il y a cru ?

— Non. Mais il n'a pas refusé le numéro. »

Il sourit, soulagé. Il avait le numéro de Romano, rien que d'y penser lui déclencha une myriade de frisons qui descendirent son échine.

« Merci, Bella. »

Le reste du jour lui parut plus beau, les problèmes moins fréquents, et les complications éventuelles plus simples. Un peu tressaillant, il entra le numéro et l'enregistra. Il lui enverrait un message quand son nombre d'insultes serait plus bas. _Disons… deux feuilles_.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il posa la feuille d'insultes et le numéro sur sa table de nuit. Il se rendit à sa cuisine, où bien heureux, il entreprit la généreuse préparation d'une paëlla. L'odeur épicée du plat envahit ses narines pour son plus grand bonheur. En mangeant seul dans son salon, il pensa au lendemain. _Est-ce qu'il sera là ?_ Et dans ce cas, pourrait-il entendre les questions qui pose à Bella sur lui ? S'il lui en avait touché mot, c'était bien qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mis à part les insultes, il n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir fait mauvaise impression, et une part de lui en était enchantée.

Soudain, une vibration surgit à côté. Antonio reconnut le mode vibreur de son téléphone et comme un prédateur, se jeta dessus. _Si c'était lui ?_ L'écran s'alluma et un message de la Belge apparut :

« Tu sais, il y a des caméras de sécurité aux quatre coins du rez-de-chaussée. »

Sa honte le fit sourire.

* * *

 **Je n'ai rien à ajouter si ce n'est que je vous souhaite une bonne journée et de laisser un avis si cela vous tient à cœur :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore ici pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture - aussi courte soit-elle *se cache*.**

Chapitre 5 :

Ce bâtard était vraiment partout. C'était incroyable. _Est-ce qu'il a un GPS intégré pour me suivre ou emprunte-il des passages secrets pour ne pas me perdre de vue ?_ « Juste un ami, avait répondu Bella à Romano hier. Comme il n'a pas de difficultés particulières à la faculté où il étudie, il vient me rendre visite aussi souvent que possible pour m'aider. Quand il a besoin de travailler pour ses cours, je fais en sorte de lui dénicher les meilleurs bouquins. » Ok, ça, il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais pourquoi le coller comme ça ?

Plusieurs fois, Antonio s'était tourné vers lui, l'observait comme un malade, puis faisait demi-tour pour aller chercher quelque chose – ou alors, était-ce aussi un prétexte ? Un prétexte pour quoi, au juste ? Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à la question. Au bout d'un moment, au lieu de le scruter sans rien dire, il se racla la gorge et commença un interrogatoire mesuré :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a incité à venir travailler à cette bibliothèque ?

— 'Besoin de thunes, marmonna-t-il en constatant le numéro de série d'un album.

— C'est tout ? Tu ne t'intéresses pas à la littérature ? généralement les gens qui viennent ici aiment tourner les pages. »

Romano lui décrocha une œillade et Antonio lui sourit.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis en galère depuis un petit moment, quand les finances vont dans le rouge, je suis obligé de travailler. Vu ce que je sais faire, que je n'ai pas de diplôme ni rien à exposer, je me suis retrouvé là.

— J'étudie à la fac la plus proche en ce qui me concerne, à l'autre bout de la rue.

— Content pour toi.

— Tu n'as pas un projet ? Un hobby ? »

En lui demandant cela, il lui indiqua la ligne de référence qu'il cherchait depuis deux bonnes minutes.

« Nan.

— Menteur ! tout le monde a un hobby.

— Est-ce que le tien est de me pourrir la journée ? Va dans la salle d'archives, et lis tout ce que tu y trouveras, ça t'occupera loin de moi ! »

 _Mais c'est qu'il rit, ce_ bastardo !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer on peut savoir ? s'exclama Romano.

— Les phrases que tu sors sont insensées, répondit Antonio en tâchant de ne pas exagérer.

— Arrête de rire et de sourire, crétin ! D'ailleurs tu m'empêche de bosser ! »

Antonio se tut. Malheureusement, sa curiosité, elle, n'était pas bridée.

« Dis-moi elle est étrange ta mèche, juste ici. »

Il frôla sa boucle du bout du doigt. Romano cria et se plaqua contre l'étagère la plus proche qui bascula dangereusement. Trois livres s'aplatirent au sol et plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournés vers eux. Aussitôt, des bruits de talons claquèrent.

« La boss ! » s'écria Romano en embarquant les livres.

Par instinct il déserta l'allée, Antonio sur ses talons. Ils se planquèrent derrière un présentoir et attendirent que Bella s'assure qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Une fois partie, ils se relevèrent.

« _Bastardo_! Jamais plus tu touches à cette mèche, compris ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'Italien devient rouge pivoine.

« …C'est pas tes oignons, bâtard. »

Il replaça les trois livres et évita l'Espagnol durant toute la journée.

O ~ O ~ O

L'épaule de Romano le brûlait. Pourquoi ? Il aurait aimé le savoir. Antonio l'avait juste survolée. La scène de tout à l'heure passait et repassait en boucle dans sa tête. _Pourquoi ? Je me suis planqué comme un gosse de dix ans… La honte…_ Il déchargeait son trop plein d'émotion sur une pauvre feuille de papier qu'il avait décidé sa victime.

Il avait menti à Antonio. Muni d'un crayon à papier qu'il conservait sur lui, il lui arrivait de crayonner quand il avait un moment. S'il se servait d'un stylo, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas emporter son matériel de peinture pour des raisons évidentes. Oui, la peinture. C'était ce dont il occupait ses jours, et la raison du pourquoi il avait dû saisir le poste d'assistant. Le matériel, aussi qualitatif qu'il pouvait être, n'était pas éternel, les années l'usaient tout comme chaque utilisation. Pour financer ses achats, il devait travailler, en attendant de pouvoir assez s'améliorer pour espérer être remarqué au sein du monde artistique.

C'était pratiquement sans espoir, il le savait bien, et il se le disait dès qu'il prenait un pinceau en main. _Je n'ai jamais pu vivre comme je veux, autant continuer sur cette voie et finir oublié de tous_. Les traits s'épaissirent, gras, et défigurèrent le corps humain qu'ils étaient censés représenter. Il soupira. Combien de temps encore devrait-il rester ici ?

Quand Bella lui confia les clés de l'entrée alors qu'elle se devait de quitter la bibliothèque une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, Romano fut témoin d'un fait étrange. Il était en train de vérifier les branchements de l'alimentation générale, et plus tard, les ampoules des lampes de bureau – poste inférieur oblige. Il avait fermé la salle des archives à clé et traversait le couloir quand ses chaussures avaient marché sur quelque chose. Il aurait volontiers mis le papier qui s'était fourré sous ses semelles à la poubelle si jamais il n'avait été qu'un _papier._

Dans la pénombre, il ralluma une petite source de lumière et put ainsi voir ce que la photo qui jonchait par terre avait à dévoiler. Ce qu'il vit le surprit plus que tout. Elle le représentait _lui_! Pris d'un angle improbable, en contre-plongée étroite calée entre deux bandes noires qui devaient être des objets obstruant l'objectif, mais c'était lui. Il posait les yeux sur un ouvrage à la couverture rouge dont le titre était imprimé en lettres majuscules argentées. Il affichait une expression neutre, attentive, comme n'importe quelle personne lisant, somme toute. Un rai de lumière se jetait contre les pages jaunies de l'ouvrage, à un point tel qu'elles paraissaient transparentes. L'ombre projetée derrière lui n'était en aucun cas disgracieuse, elle se fondait dans le décor comme un trait d'indigo uniforme, épousant surprenamment bien les maigres pylônes en pierre de l'entrée, derrière une paire de verres. Romano était incapable de dire si la photo avait été prise avec ou sans flash, mais le contraste des lumières était… captivant.

En temps normal, il haïssait les photos, encore plus celles qui le prenaient pour cible. Mais c'était comme si on ne l'avait pas pris directement, comme s'il s'était glissé là par hasard, entre les chutes de couleurs. Ainsi, la photo devenait agréable, belle, voire sublime à son tour.

On avait pris cette photo au moment de sa pause, lorsqu'il s'était engoncé dans un fauteuil près de l'accès principal. Il se ravisa un peu. _Mouais… le cadrage est à chier._

Ce qui ne l'empêcha sûrement pas de la glisser dans sa poche au lieu de la jeter.

* * *

 **L'intrigue s'étale mais prend doucement forme ~ à bientôt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Les examens sont finalement passés ! enfin ! /0/ je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à mes écrits ~**

 **Premièrement, je voudrais remercier les guests qui ont pris le temps de poster des adorables reviews :0 z'êtes trop mignons ! Nan, plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais exprimer toute la joie qui m'a envahie lorsque j'ai vu les 3 avis à la suite *-*, ça me fait chaud au cœur, je vous donne des cookies à l'infini... et si vous n'aimez pas ça euhh... je sais pas, des crevettes ?**

 **Bien sûr que je vais continuer cette fanfic, et peut-être que le rythme de publication passera à 2 chapitres par semaine, suivant mon avancement. Bon, maintenant que vous savez tout, que vous savez que je vous loue une déférence éternelle - même pour les avis négatifs, tout est constructif ! - je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 :

L'Espagnol était en train de relire quelques notes, de jongler avec ses livres et des post-it collés en veux-tu en voilà. Il regardait son cours puis tapait un duo de phrases qui lui semblaient efficaces mais surtout indispensables sur son ordinateur – bien à jour, a contrario de ceux de la bibliothèque. Bella avait pu lui apporter cinq ouvrages complétant parfaitement ce qu'il lui restait à revoir. Coincé dans un enchaînement de quatre ou cinq gestes, il terminait un paragraphe, en recommençait, puis achevait la page pour continuer la suivante. Comme sa concentration s'affaiblissait, il décida de faire une pause.

Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de changer complètement de registre. Des livres, il passa aux images. Enfin, il aurait bien aimé.

Sortant une chemise à soufflet, il saisit une petite pile de papiers glacés conservés dans une poche plastifiée. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor des temps anciens, il fit attention à l'hygiène de ses mains avant de les toucher pour les sortir de leur emballage. Il sourit en les retournant. Son tirage de deux jours était l'un des meilleurs depuis longtemps. Il prit un feutre, et les numérota.

Mais un problème survint. Un problème majeur. Une photo manquait à l'appel.

 _Pas de panique_ , se dit-il car il tenait fortement à chacun de ses exemplaires, _laquelle c'est ? La numéro 8 !_ Ses mains compulsèrent les photos une à une et il comprit. Non seulement c'était la seule qu'il estimait ne pas devoir perdre, mais en plus, il se rappelait de tous les détails. Son cerveau le narguait de ses filtres de lumière et de sa disposition quand son cœur persiflait des émotions qui s'étaient jointes à la prise de cette photo en elle-même dissimulé sans un bruit derrière assez d'obstacles pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, ne devant surtout pas effrayer l'objet qu'il visait.

Et le comble, cet _objet_ était Romano !

C'était la seule photo qu'il avait eu l'occasion – difficile, mais l'occasion tout de même – de prendre. C'était immédiat, dès que l'Italien le voyait, soit il détournait le regard pour lui tourner le dos, soit il se mettait promptement à marcher dans la direction opposée. Son visage exprimait tout le temps une mine renfrognée, colérique, blasée ou d'une incompréhension totale. Sa fierté était là aussi, d'avoir pris un oiseau irascible tel que lui dans une position _normale_ ,avec un visage _paisible_ et un jeu de lumière tout à fait ravissant. Il en avait touché un mot à Gilbert et Francis toute la saine soirée, détaillant le nom de _toutes_ les nuances de couleurs possibles, du bleu layette du fauteuil, à la tangerine des romans au-devant de l'objectif. S'étant transformé en moulin à paroles, ses deux amis avaient avoué l'avoir laissé parler au combiné une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de revenir vers leur téléphone. Gilbert l'avait charrié pour s'être fait H24 rembarré par le nouveau (« Plus si nouveau que ça » avaient-ils rétorqué une fois) tandis que Francis s'était particulièrement intéressé au nouveau coup de cœur de son hispanique favori. Aussi avait-il eu droit à un petit questionnaire « de rituel » du Français : « Jeune ? Quel âge ? Il fait quoi ? Pourquoi il est à la bibliothèque ? Il ressemble à quoi : donne _tous_ les détails. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, hum ? » suivit d'un petit cours sur la romance et d'un : « C'est adorable, je suis content pour toi, Tonio ! ». « Tu te prends pour ma mère ? » avait répondu Antonio soudainement revenu sur Terre après son court voyage dans les nuages. Ce sur quoi Gilbert était intervenu d'une nouvelle phrase blagueuse : « À quand le mariage ? »

Puis au grand dam de l'Espagnol, ils s'étaient tous deux mis à chanter – horriblement faux – une comptine pour enfants en remplaçant les noms par le sien et celui de Romano.

Mais quelque chose que Francis avait dit lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il débuta à fureter dans ses affaires : « Tu es sûr que tu n'aimes pas cette photo parce que Romano s'y trouve, **par tous les hasards**? » en insistant comme il savait le faire sur la partie la plus embarrassante et rhétorique de la question.

Son cerveau s'était retourné comme une crêpe. Il était vrai qu'avec toutes les preuves qu'il leur avait fournies – pour n'en citer qu'une, son incroyable éloquence –, il y avait de quoi avoir l'impression de s'être retrouvé enfermé dans un tribunal pour s'être énamouré d'une _photographie_. « Non, non, non, avait rétorqué Francis d'un ton ferme, on tombe amoureux des gens, pas de ce qu'on trouve autour, enfin ! ».

Mais à quoi il pensait ? Romano ou pas, il voulait sa photo ! Sa main fouilla l'entièreté de son sac et retrouva miraculeusement une photo. Une photo… noire. Entièrement noire. Un tirage raté. Il faillit jurer et entendait déjà la voix malicieuse du blond lui murmurer : « Si tu ne voulais qu'une simple photo, pourquoi es-tu aussi déçu ? »

Rectification, il voulait _cette_ photo. Celle qu'il avait prise avec tant d'embarras, d'excitation, de discrétion, celle pour laquelle il était paru comme un voyeur pour deux ou trois personnes aux alentours, qui avaient fait mine de ne rien avoir remarqué (mais qui s'en étaient quand même allées vers Bella pour essayer de trouver une réponse à la situation.) Celle à qui il pensait si fort qu'elle aurait pu se matérialiser entre ses doigts à tout instant. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son champ de vision s'était réduit au visage apaisé de Romano lisant, encré dans son esprit aussi profondément que les enseignements fondamentaux. _C'est parce toutes les lignes de fuite convergent vers lui !_ Mais pourquoi tenait-il à se justifier autant ?

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » surgit une voix derrière lui.

Comme l'ironie du sort faisait bien les choses, Romano était venu lui parler _maintenant_. Alors qu'il se trouvait à moitié en panique, le regard écarquillé par l'effroi et les mains terriblement moites. Pas dans son meilleur jour, donc.

« Q-Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il en lâchant son sac comme s'il portait la peste. Non, je… je…

— Tu t'agites comme un taré depuis tout à l'heure, je reçois des plaintes par ta faute, ducon.

— Je… oui, désolé. C'est que j'ai perdu un truc et que-

— Du moment que tu soulèves pas les tables et que t'arrête de faire tout ce boucan, ça ira, bâtard. »

Son cœur battait comme un dingue. À force de s'être figuré le visage de l'Italien, il l'en avait défiguré pour se rendre compte… que le réel était on ne pouvait mieux. Sa voix, sa manière de l'insulter sans conséquence, tout était devenu plus _spécial_.

Il se retourna vers ses livres et en souriant, marqua trois barres au crayon à papier sur un post-il qu'il attrapa au vol.

* * *

 **À la prochaine, alors :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**En route pour un nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :3**

Chapitre 7 :

Encore un jour banal commençait. Romano enfila ses chaussures – de marque, bien entendu, c'était les seules qu'il avait pu se payer avec ses économies ! – et fila vers la bibliothèque. Depuis quelques temps, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, quelque chose avait changé. C'était comme si tout était pareil, tout en étant le strict opposé. Lorsqu'il mit la main sur le problème, il se trouva bien embêté pour le résoudre.

C'était Antonio le problème. _Soit, il a déjà une case en moins… mais là…_ Ça avait commencé timidement, quelques fois, sans trop se montrer, mais récemment, il était devenu carrément bizarre. Alors qu'i peine trois jours il le collait comme une limace sur une salade, maintenant, il le fuyait ! Ce couillon détalait dès qu'il avait le malheur d'être dans son champ de vision ! _Il est vraiment taré au fond._ D'un tout autre côté il s'était mis à guetter, le soir, le moindre petit papier au sol. Cela lui avait valu le titre de meilleur assistant du mois selon Bella, pour avoir traqué la plus petite saleté des lieux et d'avoir nettoyé comme personne avant – en sachant qu'il était le seul à ce poste. Mais aucune autre photo n'était venue s'ajouter à celle qu'il gardait précieusement. Plus il la regardait et plus il se questionnait quant à son origine. Elle devenait de plus en plus surréaliste. _Je me bonifie putain_. Il la glissa dans la poche poitrine de sa chemise.

Une tête disparut à sa droite. _Ne me dites pas que c'était encore lui ! J'en ai assez !_ D'un pas ferme et décidé, il fonça vers Bella alors de passage et la saisit par le coude. Il la fit pivoter pour lui parler en face à face.

« Tu tombes bien, je veux te parler de l'autre débile d'Antonio.

— Ah oui ? elle feignit la surprise la bouche en cœur. De quoi exactement ?

— Arrête de causer de lui comme si c'était un morceau de bœuf. » (Il entama un rétropédalage car malgré ses humeurs elle restait sa supérieure.) Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

— _Tu_ as déduit que c'était comme cela que _je_ parle de lui, or je n'ai rien dit…

— Viens-en au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

— Il n'a rien de plus ou de moins, si l'on peut dire. Quoique… il a perdu une de ses photos et ça le déstabilise beaucoup, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé… »

Romano planta. Littéralement. _Une photo… hein ?_

« Comment ça, une photo ? lança-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

— Oui, une photo ! Antonio affectionne particulièrement la photographie. C'est une seconde passion, mis à part l'espagnol.

— Tu es en train de dire… que c'est _Antonio_ qui prend des photos ? » il scanda chaque mot.

Bella plissa les yeux. Elle l'avait percé à jour. C'était fichu.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a cette photo…

— Non, je n'ai pas de photo.

— La syntaxe de tes phrases me force à croire que si.

— Qu'est-ce que la syntaxe vient faire là ? s'insurgea Romano à mesure que son visage brûlait de honte.

— Rien de ce que tu voudrais qu'elle fasse, visiblement. »

Romano entrouvrit la bouche dans le but de répliquer quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à mettre au point une phrase correcte. Il laissa filer la co-gérante qui traversa la salle d'un pas chaloupé. Romano partit froisser quelques journaux bons à jeter.

O ~ O ~ O

La tension montait. Malheureusement, elle montait indépendamment de l'attention. Bella, plutôt perfectionniste de nature, ne supportait plus tant de regards en coin et d'allusions sans que la parole ne se joigne aux actes. Oui, ce qu'elle allait faire mettrait le feu aux poudres, ou du moins elle l'espérait. Pour Antonio le plus gros du travail s'était fait tout seul, comme par magie. Mais pour dégoupiller une potentielle attention chez Romano, il fallait qu'elle donne au « destin » un petit coup de pouce. _Antonio ne va pas passer le reste de son temps à suivre son ombre !_ Ses mains piochèrent parmi les feuilles volantes d'un carnet au hasard. C'était un croquis bâclé mais où les traits du crayon décrivaient l'exact contour d'un corps féminin enveloppé d'une robe légère résultat saisissant d'un talent peu refoulé. _Ça leur fait un solide point commun._ Elle sourit doucement en refermant le casier de son jeune employé.

O ~ O ~ O

« Je te confie ceci, dit-elle en déposant le dessin sur un coin de table.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna l'Espagnol en détournant les yeux de ce quoi ils étaient occupés pour les poser dessus.

— C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est un euphémisme. On dirait qu'elle va sortir du papier…

— Romano l'a fait tomber tout à l'heure. Je crois que ça lui appartient.

— Impossible ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! s'étonna-t-il.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Non, non, non. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de hobby, que rien ne l'intéressait… à part l'argent.

— Ce que tu peux être naïf quand tu t'y mets, Antonio. Il a dit ça pour t'éloigner un peu.

— … je ne suis pas sûr que je voulais savoir finalement.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne t'aurait jamais avoué sont attrait pour le dessin. Ce n'est pas son style. De même que tu ne lui as jamais dit pour la photo. Il doit avoir besoin d'argent pour vivre, tout simplement.

— Ça voudrait dire qu'il aime l'art ?

— Ça ne fait aucun doute. Si tu veux, je sais quand tu pourrais le lui demander. »

O ~ O ~ O

En fin d'après-midi, quand le bâtiment se vidait peu à peu. Le guet-apens idéal. C'était lors de sa dernière pause de la journée que Romano se munissait de son carnet et d'un crayon pour gribouiller quelques esquisses. Il se cachait derrière un pilier, de sorte à ce que la lumière des fenêtres éclaire son travail.

Antonio contourna un présentoir et marcha droit vers lui. Complètement plongé ans son dessin, Romano ne fit pas attention à lui. L'Espagnol se jeta à l'eau :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'Italien se braqua en arrière poussant un cri aigu.

« Enfoiré tu m'as fait peur ! »

L'Espagnol ne s'excusa pas, à la place, il vissa son regard sur le motif du dessin en cours : un enfant assis sur un trio de marches en pierre jouant avec un diabolo. Étrange contraste qui n'en pouvait être que plus intriguant.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

— Nan, le pape. Réfléchis.

— C'est très beau. Tu as un don, tu sais. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut dessiner dans un tel contexte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Je crois que tu as en ta possession une de mes photos…

— Possible. »

Si Romano arrivait généralement bien à noyer ses émotions dans le flot de sa parole – généralement –, son visage lui, ne lui prêtait pas toujours main forte. Non, pour tout dire, il faisait carrément le contraire. Et personne n'était très convainquant ou crédible lorsque son visage arrivait à créer une nouvelle pigmentation à partir de ses rougeurs. Même pas lui. Il mit la main dans sa poche mais Antonio l'en dissuada :

« Non, tu peux la garder. Ça… me fait plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais gardée… d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que c'était toi qui l'avais… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il sortit le dessin et Romano ne put pas devenir plus écarlate.

« Rends-moi ça ! Où... Où est-ce que tu me l'as pris ?

— N-Nulle part ! Je l'ai ramassé et… »

Et son histoire n'avait aucun sens.

« Je… enfin, tu… Tu t'intéresses à l'art ?

— … maintenant c'est compliqué d'affirmer le contraire, tu me diras. Pourquoi tu me parles, au juste ? Je t'ai vu me fuir comme si j'étais un pestiféré toute la journée.

— Parce que je suis curieux ? Et j'ai une seconde raison depuis que je sais que tu apprécies le dessin. »

Il sourit d'un franc sourire, le plus grand qu'il avait en stock, celui qui dévoilait l'entièreté de son bonheur dû à sa découverte. Pourtant l'Italien tenait tête et gardait son air boudeur. Il reprit son crayon en main et repassa frénétiquement quelques traits qu'il jugea trop pâles.

« J'aime beaucoup la photographie. C'est une deuxième passion, si je pouvais en vivre ce serait merveilleux. »

Romano crispa ses doigts autour du crayon qui cessa de gesticuler.

« Mais… tu es doué, marmonna-t-il.

— Tu trouves ? s'écria Antonio. Eh bien… c'est gentil de ta part. Tu es très doué toi aussi. »

Un silence passa. Puis un autre.

« … Tu aimerais que je te montre mes tirages ? »

* * *

 **Et voilà, on se retrouvera pour le chapitre 8 !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya tout le monde :3 j'ai vraiment envie de passer de 1 chapitre par semaine à 2 mais j'ai aussi très peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir le coup et de le faire seulement une fois sur deux... Arrrg le dilemme ;A; je me tâte encore**

Chapitre 8 :

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Mais il l'avait fait.

Le cœur gonflé de fierté et d'excitation, Antonio exhortait des piles d'albums. Son salon se retrouvait parsemé de son travail datant parfois de plusieurs années pour le tapisser à nouveau. Avec une mûre réflexion, il décidait de garder ou non les photos pour les étaler devant Romano. Un mauvais cadrage un contrejour un mouvement flou involontaire ou des couleurs trop timides et les photos repartaient d'où elles venaient, s'il elles étaient épargnées du fond de la poubelle et de la déchirure. _Tout doit être parfait_.

Après avoir effectué une sélection rigoureuse, il rassembla les clichés et satisfait, lâcha un énième sourire. _Est-ce que je dois l'impressionner ? Est-ce qu'il vient ici pour me faire plaisir ? Ou parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ?_

Ses élucubrations se firent couper net par l'interphone qui sonna. L'Espagnol bondit du canapé pour ouvrir grand sa porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Romano se pointa à son encadrement.

« Tu habites trop haut, la prochaine fois tu te déplaces, lui lança-il en reprenant son souffle.

— J'aurais dû te prévenir, c'est vrai. »

L'Italien jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur par-dessus son épaule.

« Les photos sont juste ici » l'invita à entrer Antonio.

Romano ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança vers les albums qui patientaient sur la table, en tournant un vers lui. Avec un empressement sans nom il vira la page de couverture et son regard se fixa sur la première photo. Sans rien dire, il passa à la deuxième… puis la troisième… et toujours muet, il s'attarda sur la quatrième. Antonio songea à secouer sa main devant les yeux pour vérifier qu'ils fonctionnaient toujours mais au moment où il s'approcha, Romano leva la sienne en un éclair et la laissa en suspens. Ses pupilles inspectèrent encore un peu les tirages avant de se relever vers le photographe.

« Comment ? dit-il sur le bout des lèvres comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

— Comment ça « comment » ?

— Comment tu fais ? »

Antonio l'aurait pris avec humour, ou s'en serait retrouvé gêné d'un compliment aussi rapide mais… Il y avait dans les yeux de Romano une lueur traîtresse, comme si une facette recouvrait son regard. Il devina qu'il voulait rester le plus impassible possible, malheureusement des rides frémissantes commençaient à se creuser entre ses sourcils. L'instant d'après, il lui sembla que la facette chuta.

« Comment tu fais pour faire _tout ça_ ? reprit-il presque paniqué. Je veux dire… c'est… Comment ?

— Je ne sais pas ! je prends les photos comme elles me viennent, dès que je trouve un sujet qui attire mon attention, je le vise, c'est tout ! »

Il leva les mains devant lui tel un brigand à découvert.

« Ce n'est pas… (Il se retourna vers les photos.) Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? De ce que tu dis ? »

Antonio se creusa la tête en silence. _Pourquoi est-il si perturbé ? On dirait que je le maltraite ! ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un tyran…_

« C'est… le mot « sujet » qui te met dans cet état ?

— Quoi ? Quel état ?

— Parce que… Oh ! Parce que je t'ai identifié comme un « sujet », c'est ça ?

— Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu causes, enfin ? Non ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du talent que tu as ? »

Un silence tomba encore. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'Espagnol.

« Tu… peux répéter ? J'ai cru mal comprendre.

— Gnnn... ! T'es doué, enfoiré. T'aimes la flatterie en plus.

— Tu veux rire ? J'ai passé trois heures à les trier pour ne pas paraître _ridicule_. Ce que tu fais avec un crayon à papier en cinq minutes je ne le ferais pas en dix heures. Je… regarde ça ! (Il désigna un tirage parmi tant d'autres.) C'est quoi ça, hein ? La lumière est horrible et puis non sérieusement, pourquoi prendre une bouteille d'eau en photo ? »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Dios mío_ pourquoi je ne les ai pas toutes jetées… ? J'ai honte.

— C'est pas le même domaine abruti ! Et puis là… (Il le saisit brusquement par la mâchoire et inclina sa tête d'un geste, vers la photo de la vulgaire bouteille où sur son support s'étalaient les ramifications transparentes des reflets de l'eau.) Prête attention un peu ! la bouteille n'est même pas au centre, c'est les reflets que tu visais.

— A-Ah bon… souffla Antonio un peu surpris du contact.

— Me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! (Il le lâcha – ou plutôt l'éjecta de sa main.) Tu te fiches de moi en plus !

— Je te promets que je ne… Ne te mets pas en colère ! »

Romano fronça le nez et les sourcils, tordant sa bouche comme un fil de fer. Il détourna le regard.

« Pourquoi tu m'as invité chez toi, je peux savoir ?

— Parce que je croyais qu'on pouvait… discuter. Tu sais, de ce qu'on fait, en tant qu'artistes amateurs, j'entends. Comme les enfants font souvent… maintenant que j'y repense c'est assez stupide.

— J'aime pas la comparaison. C'est la pire chose à faire. Surtout quand c'est quelqu'un de talentueux qui la dirige.

— Tu me trouves talentueux, alors ?

— Non ! Attends, oui ! Attends… je sais pas. Oui, t'es doué ! … Tu vois ! tu recommences ! Je suis obligé de l'admettre mais sur toi, on dirait de la flatterie. Je veux pas te flatter, imbécile !

— Je ne prends pas ça comme de la flatterie, si tu veux savoir, sourit-il. Tout le monde aime être complimenté. Quant à toi, je te trouve très talentueux aussi. »

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, quant à celles de Romano, elles s'affublèrent de nuances pivoines.

« Écoute, si tu ne veux pas voir mon travail parce que ça te met mal à l'aise, je veux que tu saches que j'aimerais bien voir le tien, moi.

— … Non.

— Je ne juge pas si c'est ce que tu crois ! ajouta-t-il du tac au tac.

— Mes peintures sont dignes d'un gamin de primaire ! J'ai pas envie que tu voies ça. »

Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, comme blessé. Antonio ravala son enthousiasme et décrocha un regard pour l'Italien. La partie photographie lui était passée complètement au-dessus. Il prenait l'art pour lui-même, comme un trait de caractère. La comparaison était dans ce cas… assez délicate. C'aurait été comme comparer deux amis entre eux : inutile et cruel.

« Je m'en vais… je rentre. J'ai autre chose à faire » déclara Romano en se redressant.

Comme un simplet, Antonio glissa à terre alors que Romano quittait son appartement.

« … Au revoir » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis songeant à leur conversation plus que brève, il se releva.

« Il a dit _peintures_? »

Plongeant une main décidée dans sa poche, il en tira son téléphone et composant le numéro, sourit à nouveau. Une voix décrocha.

« Francis ? Tu pourrais m'aider pour un service ? »

Ce que n'avait pas prévu l'Italien, c'était la détermination de l'Espagnol pour obtenir des réponses.

* * *

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, le décor est maintenant planté ! À la semaine prochaine ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonjour ! ou bonsoir, après tout. Voici pour vous le chapitre 9 :33**

Chapitre 9 :

 _Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_

Romano faisait un tour à l'extérieur pendant sa pause. Le manque de soleil influençait facilement son humeur. Fidèle à lui-même, son cerveau relatait encore et encore ses pensées et ses paroles.

Aussi court et impulsif avait été son contact avec Antonio, il n'était pas en mesure de se débarrasser de la sensation de chaleur que sa peau dégageait. Aussi courte et impulsive avait été leur discussion, il avait apprécié son ton rassurant et sa manière de réfuter tout ce qui le persuadait de croire. Il ne se contentait pas de marmonner ou de l'ignorer. _Il fait attention à moi_.

Lorsqu'il avait mentionné son travail, il s'était senti plus mal encore. _Il l'a dit comme si c'était le produit d'une vie_ … _n'est-ce pas ? Il avait une sorte de lumière dans le regard_ … Romano leva le menton vers le ciel en plissant les yeux à cause des rayons. _Et puis merde, on s'en balance !_

C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait depuis ce matin ? En parlant d'attention, quelque chose l'intriguait. Il ressentait à intervalle plus ou moins fréquent une sorte de pression, une ombre tapie derrière lui le cinglant comme un harnais. L'impression d'être observé.

Régulièrement, toutes les vingtaines de pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des œillades pressées dans son dos ou loin devant lui. Les gens autour de lui commençaient à le dévisager d'un air moqueur. Il leur renvoyait un ou deux doigts d'honneur et poursuivait son chemin.

Au détour du quartier, il aperçut un panneau d'affichage libre placardé d'un seul type d'affiches disposées en mosaïque. Il s'arrêta pour les lire. La scrutant d'un œil mauvais, il finit par décrocher un talon qui comportait des renseignements. Puis faisant une brutale volte-face, il aurait espéré coincer la personne ou la chose responsable de ses frissons désagréables.

O ~ O ~ O

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je j'essaie de te dire ? »

Bella joignit ses mains par les extrémités de ses doigts. Elle fit une grimace malicieuse.

« Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que tu ne me parles que de Romano depuis tout à l'heure.

— Ça te dérange ? questionna Antonio.

— Pas du tout, fit-elle en attrapant la mèche d'une bougie pour la faire jouer entre son pouce et son index. J'aime bien quand tu es comme ça, c'est plus agréable de parler un peu que de te voir plancher sur tes cours nuits et jours.

— Quand je suis comment ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle laissa s'étirer son sourire et le lorgna du coin de l'œil.

« … amoureux. »

Antonio souhaita ardemment répliquer mais son cœur pompait trop de sang pour que son cerveau se permette de réfléchir, visiblement. Bella eut une idée.

« Tu sais, vous me faites penser à cette bougie.

— … je sais pas trop comment saisir la chose. »

Elle la ramena en face d'eux.

« C'est facile regarde : toi, tu es la bougie et sa mèche, tandis que Romano symbolise l'allumette.

— Tu es voyante, à tes heures perdues ?

— Tais-toi et écoute. Sais-tu ce qui arrive à une allumette quand elle brûle trop longtemps ?

— … elle brûle. Et en général, nos doigts avec.

— Bingo. Et qu'arrive-t-il si la mèche de la bougie si elle continue à se faire consumer par le feu de l'allumette ?

— … elle fond.

— Faux, elle se noie dans sa cire. Et l'allumette creuse son propre tombeau.

— Et le sens de tout ça c'est… ?

— Si tu laisses « l'allumette » brûler sans rien faire, elle finira par s'éteindre. Et si a contrario la « mèche » est trop grosse, « l'allumette » la brûlera mais finira noyée dans la cire.

— Mais pour que ton… _interaction_ soit possible, il faudrait que la « bougie » et « l'allumette » soit en contact. Sinon, aucune des deux ne vit rien.

— Précisément, elle claqua des doigts. Pour amorcer une réaction entre les deux, il faut qu'elle fasse un pas l'une vers l'autre… Je sais que je ne suis pas gérante d'une agence matrimoniale m'enfin il faut dire que vous ne cessez de parler l'un de l'autre.

— Ça m'a l'air bancal.

— Plus bancal que d'envoyer Francis l'espionner dans la rue ?

— … _mierda_.

— Tu pensais vraiment que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? Il faut dire que Romano aime faire des aller-retours devant la vitrine alors que Francis le suive aussi discrètement qu'il peut, je veux bien. Mais il a l'air d'avoir oublié que ce sont des vitres. Transparentes. »

Il plaqua la main sur son front.

« Mais ta petite théorie ne tiendra jamais. Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que les gens fonctionnent.

— Et moi je te dis que si. Ta patience peut devenir la maîtresse de tes qualités, cependant, dans des moments comme celui-ci, où tu ne comprends pas, elle peut s'avérer nocive pour d'éventuels liens affectifs. Si vous continuez ainsi, la flammèche de l'allumette incendiera la mèche mais elle finira noyée. D'un autre côté, cette même flammèche peut causer beaucoup de dégâts si elle reste elle aussi incomprise, comme se consumer elle-même et brûler ceux qui essaient de s'en emparer.

— Romano est assez acariâtre mais il n'est pas « une flammèche », ricana Antonio presque de mauvaise foi.

— Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle le conduisit vers son poste de travail. Là, elle fit les commandes correspondantes sur son clavier pour invoquer à l'écran un enregistrement vidéo. Datant de plusieurs jours, il figurait Romano seul dans la salle des archives, dans la pénombre.

« C'est une petite composition de ma personne » dit Bella avec amusement.

Le Romano à l'écran s'anima dès lors qu'elle appuya sur lecture. Il était tout cassé dans un coin, sur des petites marches de béton qui auraient dû être détruites il y a bien longtemps. Ses genoux lui servaient de support pour son carnet à dessins alors que sa main droite esquissait énergiquement des arabesques sur toute sa largeur. De là où il était, Antonio ne put deviner ce qu'il avait en tête, mais rien que de le voir aussi concentré et paisible lui rappela sa photo. L'Italien malmenait presque le papier de sa mine et semblait presser son outil au creux de sa paume plus qu'autre chose.

« Il était en colère ? »

Bella ne dévia pas ses yeux de l'écran et lui demanda de garder le silence d'un doigt sur la bouche. Soudain, le Romano se pencha vivement en avant, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Effectivement, un rectangle de lumière se découpa à l'entrée de la salle. Un Antonio apparut pour venir ranger quelques cartons. Le Romano, comme un félin, se fit tout petit. Il glissa de son poste, le carnet sous le coude et le crayon dans la poche poitrine de sa chemise, puis se faufila derrière la silhouette d'une étagère en fer. D'ici, il repartit vers la sortie à toute hâte, son ombre le suivant. Au vu du bruit produit, l'Antonio jeta des coups d'œil pour tenter d'en découvrir la source qui s'était déjà enfuie.

« Mais c'est normal, riposta Antonio, il est très pudique avec ce qu'il fait. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre l'autre jour quand il est venu voir mes tirages.

— Vous en êtes à ce stade-là ? sourit Bella, taquine.

— Dans un cadre strictement… professionnel, s'empressa-t-il de renchérir.

— Là, regarde. »

L'enregistrement diffusa un second Romano toujours seul, debout, morose. Toujours dans un coin de la salle des archives, le soir. Quand les murs étouffaient les sons qui jaillissaient. Il serrait les poings à un point tel qu'ils en tremblaient presque. Se postant sévèrement devant un tas minable de présentoirs en carton dépassés, ses épaules se soulevaient il respirait fort. Brutalement, son feu intérieur surgit et il se mit à rouer de coups ses adversaires inanimés. Lançant des cris rageurs, il les aplatissait, les écrasait, les détruisait rien qu'avec la puissance de sa colère. C'était comme regarder un brasier s'accaparer d'une forêt en été. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait émietté tous les présentoirs.

L'instant d'après, sa fureur muta en désolation. Il creusa la poitrine et ses mains recueillirent son visage. Par à-coups il se crispait, sa tête remonta et ses yeux plissés émirent des larmes. En passant les doigts sous ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes, il cria une nouvelle fois. « CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! »

Antonio mit ses mains en avant, une expression soucieuse gravée sur le visage.

« Non… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? marmonna-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua la Belge. Tu vois, c'est ça que j'appelle « l'allumette ». Un stade de fureur et de peine si intenses qu'ils finissent par le défigurer. Ce n'est facile pour personne.

— Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

— Tu pourrais décider de l'aider, il a besoin d'être soutenu. Il a besoin d'attention, ça crève les yeux. Ça ou d'autre chose, mais essayons d'abord l'attention, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Je ne comprends pas… Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être si malheureux. Il faut que je sache pourquoi il était si désemparé ce jour-ci !

— Pas que ce jour, Tonio. Il le fait plus souvent que tu ne le penses… Mais il a la formidable manie de ne détruire que des choses dont je n'ai plus besoin, admets que c'est plutôt fort de sa part.

— … ça fait si mal de le voir comme ça. Quel égoïste je fais !

— Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! Va prendre soin de ton « allumette », tiens » sourit Bella en le désignant du menton alors qu'il rentrait de sa pause.

* * *

 **La métaphore est enfin là ! métaphore brumeuse, comme j'ai dit dans le résumé :p mais l'histoire n'est pas encore finie pour autant !**


	10. Chapter 10

**L'histoire suit tranquillement son cours et j'espère qu'elle plaira toujours aux téméraires qui sont encore là pour le chapitre 10 :p**

Chapitre 10 :

« Alors, verdict ? demanda Antonio.

— Pas grand-chose, j'ai été repéré assez vite à vrai dire, répondit le Français.

— Ouais… je suis au courant.

— Il marche juste sans rien faire d'autre. Quoiqu'il m'ait suspecté dès le début… Remarque, il y avait quelque chose à un moment, il a pris une affiche comme celle-ci, regarde. »

Il sortit de sa veste un papier bleu plié en quatre et lui tendit. Antonio le déplia et un gros titre sauvage en caractères gras lui sauta au visage :

CONCOURS D'ART

EXPOSITION À LA CLÉ POUR LES TRENTE PREMIERS

« C'est une fourchette assez large, dis donc. Ça pourrait être une bonne occasion…

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Pour l'aider. Pour voir ce qu'il fait et puis trouver une excuse pour qu'on se voit plus souvent, je veux dire, en dehors de la bibliothèque.

— J'avouerais qu'il est mignon, ton Romano, sourit Francis. Dommage qu'il ne sourie pas plus souvent.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire en face de moi.

— C'est pas forcément un bon départ alors, rit-il.

— Marre toi tant que tu veux, il n'empêche que je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça. »

Un petit son s'échappa de sa poche de pantalon. Antonio prit son téléphone et lut le message qui s'y affichait.

« Zut… un refus de plus…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais passer voir ses tableaux et je viens de me faire rembarrer… encore.

— C'est autorisé autant d'insultes dans un même message ? (Il se pencha vers le téléphone de l'hispanique pour suivre leur conversation.) …Pourquoi ne pas passer directement de l'étape « regarde-moi parce que j'aime ce que tu aimes » à « laisse tomber je te préfère à ce que tu fabriques », au lieu de faire un détour à la Magellan ?

— P-Parce que… balbutia Antonio… je… Je ne serais jamais capable de faire ça ! je ne sais même pas s'il est réceptif à mon intérêt pour lui. Soyons d'accord, ce n'est qu'un _intérêt_.

— Moui, si tu veux, Tonio. Laisse-moi te dire que ton « intérêt » est défavorable à ce que tu veux accomplir dans ce cas.

— J'ai une idée ! Pour ça il va nous falloir l'aide de Gil aussi. »

Il commença à pianoter sur son portable.

« Wow wow, « nous » ? qu'est-ce que tu as en tête cette fois ?

— Facile. J'aimerais que nous puissions trouver son atelier.

— Il n'est pas chez lui, son atelier ?

— Il m'a dit qu'il peignait autre part… et j'aimerais découvrir où…

— Tu veux encore me faire jouer les espions ? s'étonna le blond. Franchement, c'est ridicule, assume-toi un peu !

— Mais il ne veut jamais rien me dire et je suis sûr que ce qu'il fait est fantastique, si tu voyais ses croquis… !

— OK, t'es complètement gaga. Je veux bien, si c'est pour l'art italien alors je ne peux pas refuser. Mais hors de question de nous faire passer pour des voyeurs, compris ? C'est déjà assez osé comme ça. »

O ~ O ~ O

« C'est une farce j'espère ? s'écria Gilbert. T'as osé le faire passer avant moi ?

— C'était pour la forme, Gil. Comprends bien que tu n'es pas la meilleure personne pour endosser le rôle d'émissaire… répondit Antonio.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis monsieur discrétion ! »

Les deux amis firent non de la tête.

« Et pas que pour ta « retenue » naturelle, Gil, mais pour ça aussi. (Francis tripota une de ses mèches de cheveux et désigna son œil du bout du doigt.) Un bonnet et des lunettes auraient fait discordant, non ?

— Admettons… Bon, bref. C'est quoi le plan, au juste, dit Gilbert en lançant un regard lourd vers Antonio.

— Trouver l'atelier de Romano. Pour cela, il faut le suivre, et j'ai besoin de vous.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il te crame toujours ? ricana Gilbert.

— … Il n'en a pas l'air mais je crois bien qu'il a des yeux derrière la tête. La seule intersection par ici est celle au Nord, et je sais qu'il repart toujours par là quand il a fini son travail. J'espère seulement que je ne me trompe pas… Le but, c'est que vous deux vous vous postiez à chacune d'elles et me disiez par où il se dirige. Le reste, je peux gérer seul. »

Francis sifflota en partageant un regard avec son compère albinos qui sourit en coin.

« Que ne ferions-nous pas pour l'amour ? » renchérit-il avec son flegme charmeur.

O ~ O ~ O

« Go ! »

C'était le top départ, Romano avait officiellement passé les portes de la bibliothèque et bifurquait vers le Nord, comme prévu. Francis caché vers la voie gauche et Gilbert à la voie droite, ils étaient au taquet pour indiquer à Antonio quelques mètres en retrait où son petit peintre déciderait de passer.

Romano marchait sans rien prévoir, et passa à droite. Aussitôt, Gilbert siffla de la manière la plus puissante qu'il put, pour venir couvrir le vacarme de la foule. L'Italien se stoppa net, l'air irrité. Sûrement venait-il de perdre foi en l'humanité. Encore. Cependant, l'Espagnol ne fut pas en reste en s'occupant d'accourir vers la droite, pour suivre le plus modestement possible celui qui l'intriguait.

Le bruit s'écartait, ainsi que la foule. Antonio ignorait le nombre de mètres qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble, sans qu'il ne le sache. Admirant quelques fois la vue qui étirait le paysage, tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient quitté la ville pour la campagne. Néanmoins, si on observait bien, on pouvait apercevoir les maisons et immeubles qui parsemaient la périphérie. Contre toute attente, l'Italien s'enfonça vers un bosquet épais, hors du chemin principal. Avec la peur au ventre, l'Espagnol le suivit. Il slalomait de tronc en tronc pour ne pas se faire repérer comme un amateur – comme à son habitude.

Quelque chose avait changé chez Romano depuis qu'il avait franchi le bosquet. Il semblait plus relaxé, moins grincheux ses épaules s'étaient relâchées, il s'était redressé. Tout dans sa démarche portait à croire qu'il ne se cassait plus tel un défaitiste, l'échine constamment pliée en deux, et les traits tordus. Non, il semblait un autre que lui. Antonio le vit même trottiner vers une petite colline. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

Il se précipita un peu plus, grimpant le volume de la terre. Antonio était coincé : il n'y avait plus un seul endroit où il aurait pu se cacher. Alors, tapis dans les brins d'herbe, il attendit que Romano passe la porte d'un cabanon clair à son sommet. Une fois qu'il fut encadré par la bâtisse, il jeta des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait advenir.

Ensuite, quand la porte entrouverte du cabanon fut battue par un courant d'air, révélant honteusement ses entrailles recelées, il s'aperçut que Romano ne s'y tenait plus. Aussi, il put à son tour gravir la colline.

En se contorsionnant, en faisant rouler ses épaules et gesticulant ses bras dans tous les sens possibles, il parvint à épouser le contour d'une fenêtre dans l'ombre de l'anonymat. Une vive pointe d'émotion transperça son cœur lorsqu'il avisa un bocal transparent et humide tacheté de couleurs des restes de peinture. Il avait vu juste.

Avec un grondement sans nom, ses organes se contractèrent. Son estomac s'essora lui-même et ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air. Romano venait d'ouvrir la porte du cabanon. Heureusement pour lui, il en était à l'opposé.

Mais la fenêtre, floue dans un effet recherché, gardait comme une égoïste ce qu'il désirait vraiment voir. Antonio se mouva, souple – peut-être même ridicule – de sous le châssis. Il pivota jusqu'à la porte d'entrée entrebâillée, tendit le cou, et découvrit un autre monde. Une autre facette de Romano.

Plaçant correctement son chevalet, ni trop grand ni trop incliné, choisissant avec application l'endroit parfait, Romano trimballait à la même occasion une ébauche peinturlurée dont l'alliance de couleurs d'été contrastait avec le blanc originel qui la dévorait encore à moitié. Puis, ayant trouvé l'endroit propice à sa passion, il alla dénicher quelques chiffons, pinceaux, palettes, bocaux, truelles et enfin un tabouret de secours en cas de fatigue, qui ensemble lui occupaient tellement les bras qu'on ne le voyait plus en-dessous. L'élément le plus obvie de son orchestre visuel manquait parmi ses musiciens : Romano s'en alla fouiller l'arrière de la pièce pour y ôter les tubes de peinture dont il ferait l'usage.

Antonio se crut fou, débile, insensé, abruti, aliéné, dément, mais il se leva. Oui, il se leva. Et s'avança vers l'ébauche qui patiemment attendait son créateur. Il ne sentait plus son cœur cogner contre ses côtes, ni son cerveau rosser de coups son crâne. Il leur désobéissait, tout sourire, comme un gamin testait les limites de la parentalité et de ses règles.

Chaque pas pesait plus lourd sur ses jambes. En tremblant presque, il arriva devant le tableau à peine commencé et écarquilla les yeux.

Un enfant, sur des marches, jouant avec un diabolo.

Le blanc du ciel n'était pas le blanc de la toile, mais un blanc volontaire, de telle sorte qu'un voile clair drapait sa surface, tels des nuages en infinie expansion – il lui semblait, malgré tout, distinguer un pigment bleu très pâle en retrait de cette croûte laiteuse. D'un soin infini, il effleura la peinture sèche. Il fut surpris de la brièveté des coups de pinceau, et de leur maîtrise. De microscopiques couches se superposaient, malignes, se mêlaient à leurs conjointes pour former le jaune vif du jouet, le vert des plantes et le beige des marches. L'enfant n'avait pas encore de regard, mais des joues bien rondes et rosées, un petit nez en trompette typique de cet âge, et des oreilles tout aussi charnues et lisses. Antonio fit glisser sa main vers les coins inférieurs du tableau. Pas de signature. Pas pour l'instant.

Il imaginait déjà, fiévreux, les mains de l'Italien s'affairer des heures durant autour de son œuvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, connard ? »

Un regard de plus, et s'en était fini des doutes qui planaient au-dessus de lui. À son faible dam, Romano le fusillait de ses yeux olive et grognons.

* * *

 **La suite la semaine prochaine ~ portez-vous bien !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous :) me revoici pour la suite, en espérant que vous allez bien !**

Chapitre 11 :

Hécatombe, carnage, désastre, chaos.

Quatre mots qui pouvaient tout à chacun décrire Antonio à ce moment précis, ou plutôt, le concert affolé qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de lui. Une fanfare, il ne voyait pas d'autre terme. Ses poumons jouaient de la cornemuse sans son accord, le faisant respirer aussi vite qu'il était possible de le faire la bouche fermée. Mais Romano resta ferme.

« Je t'ai posé une question, bordel.

— Je ne… je…

— T'as la réponse au moins avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? »

L'Italien l'approcha, furieux. Ses joues s'étaient plaquées de rouge dû à sa colère. Si les joues de l'Espagnol l'étaient aussi, c'était bien pour tout autre chose leur proximité avec celles du peintre amateur.

« _Dio mio_! t'as l'air complètement paumé, abruti. »

Le cœur d'Antonio fit un nouveau bond. Jamais il n'avait entendu sa bouche parler italien sauf pour l'insulter – là, elle regorgeait d'imagination.

« Dégage d'ici.

— Je ne veux pas… souffla-t-il.

— Comment ça, connard ? tu te barres et c'est tout.

— Mais je ne veux pas, répéta-t-il plus fort. Je veux voir et savoir pourquoi tu es ici, reculé de tout le monde, à t'isoler pour faire… tout ça…

— Parce que c'est horrible, quelle question ! Tu crois pas que si j'ai fait l'effort de venir là et de vérifier que je n'étais pas suivi, ce n'était pas pour que dalle ?

— C'est magnifique ! » s'écria l'Espagnol.

Un silence.

O ~ O ~ O

Une décharge dévala son échine. _Non… Il ment… il ne le pense pas… Mais…_ Son expression mettait un second poids dans la balance, un poids bien plus lourd. Ses yeux lui renvoyaient une sincérité incroyable.

« Ce que tu fais là, c'est magnifique, d'accord ?

— … Menteur !

— Arrête de douter de toi ! »

Nouvelle décharge. _Il dit ça… comme si c'était un supplice…_ Puis Romano pensa : _Ou comme s'il avait pitié._

« Sale clébard ! Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ?

— Et… selon toi, qu'est-ce que je veux ? »

De la tristesse. C'était de la tristesse que son ton appauvri d'enthousiasme venait de lui infliger, un déclic corrodé qui amorçait la turbine rouillée de son empathie machinale. Mile et une questions fusaient dans son esprit, mais elles allaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse les formuler à haute voix. Alors, comme à son habitude, il se retranchait, honteux, dans les mots belliqueux qu'il connaissait :

« À m'enfoncer comme un vieux clou ! C'est ça à quoi tu penses, hein ? Tu veux me voir tellement ratatiné que t'as décidé de faire ça toi-même au lieu d'attendre que je le fasse ? »

Une grimace tordit un peu plus la bouche d'Antonio. Elle le rendait si détestable, haineux, rancunier, maussade puis triste. Encore de la tristesse.

« Ne prends pas cet air abattu. »

Silence.

« Alors ? J'ai bon ? »

Silence.

« Ou tu veux juste attendre que j'aie plus de salive pour parler ? »

Silence.

 _Il commence à me faire chier, le hautain de mes deux…_ Romano posa vers lui un pied qu'il vissa au sol pour marquer ses intentions : pas question de bouger.

« Aurais-tu la décence de me répondre ? Ou préfèrerais-tu me voir encore m'humilier devant ton génie artistique, à m'écouter persifler ma propre vie ? »

Silence.

« RÉPONDS, MERDE ! »

Silence. Et puis paroles :

« Est-ce que c'est cette image-là que je te renvoie ? » souffla Antonio, horrifié par sa phrase et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Il avait désarmé son adversaire d'un sublime parage. À présent, il le fauchait pour le plaquer à terre :

« Une image de tyran… de quelqu'un de si mauvais que je ferais sombrer ceux que je jugerais inférieurs à ce que je peux produire… ? Tu penses que je suis nocif à ce point-là ? Tu penses que je veux te voir supporter un poids que tu te jettes délibérément sur les épaules ? … Tu penses que je te hais ? »

La turbine empathique carburait, monstrueuse. Romano se sentait écrasé, oui, mais par une violente envie d'effacer les quinze dernières minutes de son existence. Il aurait voulu pouvoir fuir, échapper à ce regard tant accusateur, et tant déçu à la fois. Un regard qui aurait pu contenir cent souffrances.

« Tu penses que je te hais ? questionna-t-il à nouveau.

— Je ne sais pas… Il baissa la tête.

— Si tu le sais, et c'est pour ça que tu me craches tout ça.

— Je t'assure que non ! »

Les sourcils de l'Espagnol s'étaient froncés, méfiants, sa bouche, cernée par une ride de dégoût, quand son front s'était plissé à son tour. De la colère.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'assures ? Je t'écoute.

— … Rien… je ne peux rien t'assurer…

— Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non…

— Si, tu me hais. Tu me hais parce que tu es toxique, Romano, et que tu écartes tous ceux qui t'approches. Tu me hais, comme les _autres_.

« Mais… si je ne te hais pas… qu'est-ce que je fais, dans ce cas ? »

Sa voix s'était éteinte dans un souffle.

Antonio, qui lui relevait la tête, plaçait l'épée de sa joute verbale au-dessus de sa gorge. Un acte que Romano n'avait pas su parer.

« Tu sais quoi, Romano Vargas ? J'en ai marre. C'est dit, c'est fini. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une poire, à me presser jusqu'à la toute dernière goutte de ma gentillesse. J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour un con comme tu le fais.

— Mais…

— Silence. La raison pour laquelle je t'ai suivi ici, c'était pour te proposer quelque chose qui aurait pu faire de nous au moins des connaissances, ou des amis. Je suis venu ici pour te proposer mon aide pour le concours d'art, tu sais, celui que tu as décroché tout à l'heure. »

Il extirpa, rageur, le prospectus du concours en question. Toujours d'un ton mauvais, il le lorgna.

« Je suppose qu'encore une fois tu t'en fous. Que je t'emmerde, parce que comme tu dis, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un menteur. Je pensais qu'avec quelqu'un dont le nom t'était familier, ça aurait pu te donner du courage, mais non. »

Serrant le poing, il fit volte-face et repartit dans la direction opposée.

« Tu ne fonctionnes pas comme ça. »

* * *

 **... oui c'est méchant de laisser ça comme ça c: la suite arrive vendredi prochain, bonne journée ! (PS : le chapitre 12 sera un chouïa plus long, je sais que ce n'est pas satisfaisant de lire mile pauvres p'tits mots alignés mais je ne suis pas du genre à chercher à faire plus s'il n'en faut pas plus. Si vous voulez un peu plus long cependant n'hésitez pas à le dire je comprends tout à fait ! ;) )**


	12. Chapter 12

**AH. Je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre 12 la semaine dernière ;-; désolée... Je vous l'offre maintenant en contrepartie *se cache***

Chapitre 12 :

« Que se passe-t-il ? dis-moi. »

Bella s'était penchée vers son ami au moral au ras des pâquerettes, lui offrant un grand sourire pour l'inviter à poursuivre la conversation. Malheureusement, Antonio n'avait pas l'air de se prendre au jeu. Affalé sur une table de la bibliothèque, la tête coincée entre les coudes, il faisait mollement aller et venir un stylo de droite à gauche. Après un petit temps, il décida de marmonner :

« Je suis en colère.

— Tu as plutôt l'air triste.

— Non, je suis en colère. »

Et le stylo reprit sa démarche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Frottant la surface telle une berceuse. Plus il passait et repassait devant l'Espagnol, plus ce dernier s'enfonçait dans ses bras.

« Et pourquoi es-tu en colère, alors ? »

Le stylo cessa, et Antonio n'étant pas silencieux de nature, jugea que se livrer lui paraissait une meilleure solution que de garder sa bouche scellée.

« La bougie.

— Quoi ?

— Tu sais, ta métaphore. La bougie a tout foutu en l'air, avant-hier.

— Je suis certaine que tu exagères, sourit-elle en se redressant à son tour, toujours souriante.

— J'aimerais que tu aies raison… Je suis allé trouver l'atelier de Romano, avant-hier. J'aurais dû être content d'avoir vu juste, j'aurais dû rentrer. Mais non. Je suis resté. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas me contenter de repartir après avoir fait une telle découverte, et je suis entré dans le cabanon.

— Et puis ?

— Et puis il m'a trouvé, bien entendu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et ensuite quand il s'est mis à se dévaloriser comme s'il n'était qu'un incapable j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas en rester là. Après, il s'est mis à m'attaquer moi, à dire que j'étais un menteur et que je voulais le voir souffrir. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me l'entendre dire…

— C'est une façon pour lui de se rassurer, même si elle est terriblement cruelle.

— Alors j'ai pris la mouche. Je lui ai demandé s'il me haïssait et il m'a répondu… un « je ne sais pas » complètement sorti de nulle part !

— Tu n'es pas toujours aussi catégorique, toi non plus, ria Bella.

— … J'ai répondu à sa place. Je lui ai dit qu'il était toxique, qu'il me haïssait comme n'importe qui.

— Tu l'as fait parce que tu étais vexé.

— Peut-être. Je suis parti après lui avoir avoué que j'étais venu pour lui proposer de participer au concours d'art avec moi, pour le motiver.

— Un concours d'art ? »

L'Espagnol, avec des gestes apathiques, voulut chercher le prospectus avant de s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait laissé au cabanon.

« Un concours où les trente premiers seront récompensés avec une exposition. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait s'améliorer.

— Et toi ? Ça ne t'intéresse pas que d'autres gens voient tes photos ?

— Si, bien sûr. Mais j'ai un « plan de secours » (Il tapota un livre en espagnol.)

— Lui, il a la bibliothèque, tu ne penses pas ?

— … J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui. Il pourrait avoir tellement plus s'il s'en donnait la peine. »

Il se ravisa dans ses paroles.

« De toute façon, il commence à m'agacer, avec son air supérieur, et cette fausse manie de vouloir s'abattre devant tout le monde pour attiser la peine. Il ne mérite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. »

Et il se replongea dans ses coudes.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense, moi ? dit Bella en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je pense que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup sur certains points. Je pense que lui comme toi savez vous mettre en colère, et peut-être aussi vous arrêter quand cela est nécessaire. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu es parti, non ?

— Hum… fit-il boudeur.

— Je pense également qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme et que la bougie ne devrait pas être fataliste.

— Humm…

— Je pense qu'il devrait repenser à tout ça et cesser de faire sa bouille grognon.

— Hummm…

— Je pense que je sais comment l'allumette pourrait revenir ici le cœur léger, et toi aussi. Je pense que la bougie peut largement retenter sa chance…

— Vraiment ? il se redressa comme un piquet.

— Ha ! je t'ai eu ! Tu caches bien ton petit jeu, mais tu m'écoutais, finalement. Donc, comme je disais… Je pense savoir qu'aussi têtes brûlées soyez-vous tous les deux, vous êtes loin de vous haïr. Et qu'en ces termes, au contraire, vous vous aimez bien.

— Moi je l'aime bien. Lui me rejette et fait son inaccessible.

— Romano n'est pas aussi ouvert que tu peux l'être, il va se renfermer, et tout stocker comme une bouilloire, sauf qu'à un moment donné, la pression doit être évacuée. Je crois que tu lui sers de cobaye pour ce genre de moments.

— C'est très rassurant. Merci.

— Non, non ! c'est une bonne chose ! Cela veut dire qu'il se sent assez en confiance pour « exploser » devant toi, comme en tant qu'allumette.

— Très bancale, ta théorie.

— Mais diablement efficace. (Elle sourit, malicieuse.) J'ai un pari à te faire. Je te parie que je peux le ramener devant toi, là, maintenant, et faire en sorte que votre petit cafouillage ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je serais même capable de lui faire changer d'avis sur le concours.

— Tu es peut-être bonne conseillère, mais magicienne ça, j'en doute.

— Si je perds, je laisserais Romano tranquillement à son « plan de secours ».

— Et si je perds ?

— … Tu devras avouer à Romano que tu l'aimes dans les quarante-huit heures.

— D'acco… (Il commença à lui présenter sa main.) hé, attends ! NON ! Je proteste !

— Trop tard, pari tenu ! »

Elle lui claqua la paume aussi fort qu'elle put puis se faufila à travers les allées, laissant Antonio à sa table, à demi levé dans l'espoir de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne parte chercher Romano. Les visiteurs lui jetaient des regards inquisiteurs, tous avaient suspendus leur lecture. Il se rassit sans faire d'histoires et se recroquevilla pour qu'on l'oublie quelques temps.

O ~ O ~ O

À nouveau coincé dans la salle des archives, qu'il considérait comme une pièce sécurisée, Romano faisait les cents pas et pesait le pour et le contre pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé deux jours plus tôt.

 _Pourquoi ça m'a fait autant de peine ? Ce n'est que_ Antonio _! Pourquoi ça m'a fait chier qu'il parte, après tout je m'en fous totalement ! Et puis… sa manière de retourner sa veste… ! Une fois il complimente puis il insulte ! Quelle girouette, ce type !_

« Calme-toi, souffle… Je suis parfaitement normal. Je vais bien. »

Il avait envie de s'ôter le cœur tellement il palpitait. Quand bien même s'était biologiquement impossible, il jurait. Oui, le fait qu'Antonio remarque son tableau l'avait touché, et dans le bon sens, qui plus est ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre dans des états pareils. Oui, il s'en était voulut lorsqu'il avait détalé du cabanon, le laissant avec la seule compagnie du prospectus qui se faisait effleurer par le vent. Et même beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pour tout dire, il avait vu monter des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, à cause d'un mélange émotif triste et colérique.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit toutes ces choses, qui résonnaient dans sa tête en de multiples échos. Et il lui en voulait à _lui_ d'être parti sans qu'il lui laisse plus de temps pour s'expliquer. Oui, il lui en voulait de le narguer sans arrêt. _Ça va, je gère, ce n'est rien… ça va juste passer au bout d'un certain temps._ Il en avait marre que sa tête ne lui montre que l'expression désolée d'Antonio, elle le défigurait atrocement, et son cœur le pinçait. _Ça va…_ , se dit-il à nouveau, _ça…_

Un gros bruit retentit. Pris sur le fait, il fut comme tétanisé.

« Rom… ?

— JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN ! »

Un rire féminin s'en suivit. Romano se retourna vers l'individu et souhaita mourir de honte sur place. Écarlate, ses joues chauffaient en deux grosses plaques cramoisies.

« Qu'est-ce que ? commença-t-il.

— Ne te tracasse pas, je ne t'ai pas rejoint pour te disputer. Ta petite épiphanie m'a permis de te retrouver assez vite, je dois dire. Mais passons. J'ai à te parler.

— Me parler… de quoi ? parvint-il à articuler malgré que son palpitant dansât le flamenco dans sa cage thoracique à cause du choc.

— D'Antonio. »

Romano baissa la tête, encore couleur tomate.

« Je vois pas en quoi ça me regarde.

— Il m'a raconté le petit incident de ton atelier. Je voulais qu'il s'explique avec toi… je n'aime pas les conflits entre employés.

— Ce n'est pas un employé.

— Toi, si. Et puis il vient très souvent m'aider, tu as pu l'observer, je suppose ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu as l'air troublé, aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ?

— J'étais simplement plongé dans mes pensées…

— Ah oui ? et à quoi pensais-tu ? »

De nouvelles plaques s'installèrent sur l'arête de son nez. Il ne répondit pas cette fois non plus.

« Tu pensais à Antonio, n'est-ce pas ?

— …

— Parce que ça t'embête de le voir raplapla à cause de toi, hum ?

— Comment ça « à cause de moi » ? s'insurgea l'Italien, n'ayant plus aucun problème de bégaiement. C'est de sa faute !

— Vous percevez la situation d'une façon opposée à ce que je vois. Eh bien, lui s'en veut. Est-ce que tu t'en veux toi ?

— … Ça dépend pour quoi.

— D'accord. Mais il t'en veut aussi. Il t'en veut parce que tu penses de lui tout ce qu'il ne veut pas que tu penses, à savoir, un être égoïste et magouilleur. »

La vision de son expression déçue lui revint en mémoire.

« Il n'est pas comme ça. Il voulait juste t'accompagner pour que tu te sentes moins seul au monde, tu comprends ?

— Me parle pas comme si j'étais un gosse, boss.

— Ahh ~ il va falloir cesser cette manie de tout renvoyer en l'air. Ça ne sert à rien avec lui, en plus. Parce qu'il ne pense pas qu'à lui, et parce qu'il n'est pas capable lui non plus d'y aller seul, à ce concours, même si pour qu'il l'admettre je devrais lui arracher des mots. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Oh ? Aurais-je piqué ton intérêt ?

— Un peu…

— Antonio n'est absolument pas sûr de lui, à contrario de ce qu'il laisse paraître. C'est bien pour ça qu'il se réfugie en premier dans ses études linguistiques. Si tu persistes à ne pas vouloir participer au concours _avec_ lui, pour te donner bonne conscience, fais-le _pour_ lui. Non ? »

Il afficha un visage perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, un visage timide et attentif, ce qui était rare. Bella l'ayant remarqué, s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer.

« Ce serait bête de rater une telle occasion, lui qui t'aime bien. »

L'Italien resta figé sur place tandis que la jolie Belge s'éloignait gaiement.

Son cœur rejouait du tambour à son aveu. _Tourné dans ce sens… c'est différent… merde…_ Il attendit de retrouver un tain de peau normal avant de franchir la porte de la salle commune. Là, il repéra l'Espagnol seul et flasque sur une longue table. Il se rapprocha face à lui.

« Je voulais m'excuser. »

Antonio releva le menton et n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il jeta de frénétiques œillades pour trouver le subreptice d'une supercherie mais n'en trouva pas. L'Italien se tenait bel et bien devant lui, plus peiné que jamais.

« Tu comptes dire quelque chose ?

— Je… ne sais pas… bafoua Antonio en se relevant à son tour, quittant son humeur tristounette pour une plus gaie. Enfin je veux dire, oui ! C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir et encore moins à ce que _tu_ viennes me voir. »

Il rougit un peu.

« Je voudrais m'excuser aussi, tu sais, pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire là-bas. Et puis je n'aurais pas dû surenchérir sans te laisser parler. Ni même te suivre en douce pour apprendre où tu passes tous les soirs. Tu me pardonnes ?

— Hmm…

— Hé ! C'est toi qui t'es planté en face de moi le premier pour me demander des excuses. J'ai le droit à un minimum de pardon, non ?

— Mouais… d'accord. Je te pardonne.

— Tu es tout pardonné toi aussi, sourit-il. »

Romano fit jouer ses doigts en entre eux pour combler le silence.

« Aussi… Pour le concours… »

Il déposa un papier sévèrement froissé sur la table. Un papier bleu.

« Ça me dérangerait pas que tu participes aussi…

— Quoi, tu es sérieux ? s'écria Antonio.

— Ouais ouais… Quelque chose me dit que tu pouvais pas t'en tirer sans moi, alors comme je suis de bonne volonté, j'ai changé d'avis.

— Je t'en remercie, Romano. »

Il lui fit un sourire plus profond, plus personnel. Sa vision de l'Espagnol maussade se transfigura lentement en celle qu'il venait de lui offrir. Son cœur battit la chamade.

« Alors on devra s'entraider, tu es partant ? s'enquit-il avec un ton joueur.

— Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Et il lui rendit un sourire – le plus franc dont il pouvait se permettre pour le moment.

* * *

 **Et cette fois-ci, _vraiment_ à la semaine prochaine :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi ! de retour pour un chapitre à l'ambiance un peu plus sympa ^^ J'espère que la fanfic' vous plaît toujours, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 :

 _Comment… mais comment ?_

 _Comment je vais pouvoir faire ?!_

Antonio tournait en rond. Pas au sens propre, bien sûr. Son esprit tournait sur lui-même telle une toupie infernale, un siphon dévastateur, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse vous paraître le plus fâcheux. Il dressait une sommaire liste de pour et de contre pour savoir quel serait le moment et la manière propices pour respecter sa part du pari qu'il avait fait avec Bella. À l'instar de tous les plans, c'était un sacré casse-tête.

« _Dis-lui d'un coup, entre deux conversations_ » lui avait conseillé Gilbert quand Antonio avait appelé ses deux meilleurs amis pour tenter de trouver une solution convenable. Francis lui avait fait une pichenette sur la tempe. L'Espagnol avait immédiatement répliqué : « _C'est Romano. Ce n'est pas si simple !_ ». Les trois compères avaient alors réfléchi dans l'espoir de trouver une issue au « problème » engendré par la Belge. « _Il est assez jaloux… colérique… versatile… susceptible et effronté_ » avait énuméré l'hispanique. « _Autant nous demander de transformer l'eau en vin !_ s'était exclamé le Français, désespéré. _Je commence à croire que tu n'as pas encore mesuré le degré du miracle que tu nous demandes d''accomplir pour toi._ » Mais les mains plaquées sur ses joues, à jouer avec l'élasticité de sa peau pour essayer d'échapper à ce souci, Antonio lui avait répondu que si.

Il pinça sa pomme d'Adam, bien embêté. _Quarante-huit heures… c'est mieux que vingt-quatre, non ?_ À quoi il pensait ? La fourchette d'horaires que lui avait accordé la co-gérante lui paraissait bien trop maigre pour tout ce qu'il avait à déballer. _C'est une vraie sentence !_ Ses idées avaient perdu leur détermination, et partaient toutes au galop les unes après les autres.

 _À la bibliothèque ? Non, trop bizarre. Dans son atelier ? Trop suspect, je ne dois pas interférer avec_ son _endroit favori. Chez lui ? Pourquoi m'inviterait-il ? Dans un café ? Non, non, trop évident… Et puis je vais me faire jeter._

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. _Et si_ … _ce n'était pas pareil pour lui ?_

La facilité avec les sentiments amoureux est que tout peut arriver si seulement on les garde pour soi, que ce soit bien ou mal. Aucun dilemme ni ultimatum ne viennent nous tourmenter. En revanche, lorsqu'ils sont dévoilés… ce n'est pas vous qui décidez de la réponse que vous obtiendrez. Antonio ne savait pas s'il souhaitait se démunir de cette éventualité sous l'innocent chantage de son amie. Oui, il aimait bien se conforter dans sa bulle d'opinion.

Il ne manquerait plus que Romano l'éclate avec un malin geste d'aiguille.

Antonio tourna la tête vers celui qui emplissait ses pensées. Il se remémora des mots qu'avaient pu lui dire les membres de leur trio : « _Tu es amoureux, ou pas ? Tout va se jouer après lui avoir dit. Tu te compliques la vie pour rien, si c'est réciproque, tu le sauras assez vite._ »

Oui, bien sûr qu'il était amoureux. Il avait eu de l'intérêt aigu pour l'Italien dès son arrivée, puis avait ressenti la nécessité qu'il le remarque, et finalement la nécessité de l'avoir sans cesse à côté de lui. _Je veux qu'il aille bien… Je veux qu'on aille bien._ _Mais si je lui dis… qui dit qu'il ne sera pas choqué, ou pire ?_

« Hé, ducon ! Ça doit faire vingt putains de minutes que tu règles ton zoom, tu vas pas faire que ça, non plus ! »

L'appareil lui glissa presque des mains de sursaut. Romano, en face de lui, dont la silhouette était à demi mangée derrirèe la surface de sa toile, fronçait ses sourcils. Sa boucle de cheveux paraissait tout autant contrariée, puisqu'elle s'était froissée.

« J-Je… oui, désolé. J'arrive ! »

Après avoir effectué les _vraies_ manipulations concernant le zoom, il se rapprocha.

« On fait comme on a dit ? demanda l'Italien.

— Je suis prêt. »

Leur idée : le peintre et la peinture. Un sujet plutôt aisé pour Romano, qui allait servir de modèle pour Antonio. L'un peignant tranquillement et l'autre le prenant en photo en train de s'exercer.

« Au fait, Romano, quel tableau comptes-tu présenter au concours ?

— Je t'en pose des questions ? Commence à bosser, merde. »

Privé de réponse, il ne se plaignait pas de l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Premièrement, trouver de bons angles pour la lumière. Ils avaient ouvert les fenêtres en grand d'un côté, puis voilé les autres de tulle pour créer un effet plus intéressant. La confrontation des deux se réalisait au sol et en travers de la toile, qui s'étaient vus fragmentés en plusieurs zigzags lumineux plus ou moins intenses. En quête desdits angles, Antonio essaya de visualiser une distance maximum pour les plans les plus larges, et à contrario, une minimum pour les plans rapprochés, sans que cela n'ait trop d'influence sur les lignes de fuite, l'hors-champ ou bien les couleurs. _Je pourrai toujours retoucher ensuite… mais il vaut mieux partir d'une base solide._

Ensuite, seconde étape. L'émotion et la posture du sujet. Accroupi à sa droite et Romano debout, il se tâta les doigts. L'Italien, serein, donnait des coups de pinceau saccadés à son tableau, dont la toile tremblotait, chatouillée par les poils de celui-ci. Il était neutre, tout simplement. Affreusement neutre. Et debout, droit. Horriblement droit. L'Espagnol se racla la gorge.

« J'aurais besoin que tu te tiennes différemment… Un peu moins crispé, par exemple. Je… je ne suis pas certain que la colonne vertébrale de quiconque soit censée être aussi plate. »

Sans dire un mot, l'Italien détendit ses muscles de façon à paraître plus naturel. Cela se vit également sur sa peinture, qui se dota de courbes plus harmonieuses, surtout pour la gestuelle des brins d'herbe.

« Comme ça, ça va ?

— Parfait… »

 _Raah… comment faire ?_ Son « problème » ne cessait de le tarauder. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose que ça lorsqu'il regardait Romano… à part à Romano. Oui, Romano, avec sa mine ordinairement boudeuse. Avec ses traits fins et ses muscles secs. Avec son regard fugace et ses yeux vert pomme qui s'assombrissaient de temps à autre. Ses manies rustres et son langage outrancier. Ses mains qu'il serraient tant et son menton fuyant qu'il relevait souvent. Sa silhouette svelte tout en restant plus petite que la sienne. Et sa voix parfois bien trop moqueuse. Il revoyait les mêmes traits relâchés, libres. Les yeux attentifs et pétillants de la lumière du crépuscule. Le corps tranquille et muet. Les mains tenant un pinceau de la manière la plus délicate en levant le nez, oui, mais pour peindre les nuances du temps. L'attitude ambitieuse, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds. Et aucune insulte n'ayant franchi ses lèvres.

« Oh, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

OK. Il retirait la dernière.

« Q-Quoi ? Je prends les photos ! »

Il fit claquer le déclencheur trois fois pour le lui confirmer, un sourire déstabilisé en travers du visage.

« Tu te fous de moi, crétin ?

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Antonio sans comprendre.

— Là, regarde ! »

L'opaque et épais disque du cache occluait la moindre fuite de lumière dans le diaphragme de l'appareil. _Bien joué Antonio…_

Il le retira avec un certain malaise, ses joues couleur pivoine.

« Désolé… »

Romano fit la moue. Dehors, des nuages joueurs faisaient la course. Des nuages gris et menaçants qui s'ameutaient en un firmament pluvieux, emportant dans leur passage le plus petit effet lumineux. Antonio accourut vers les fenêtres ouvertes.

« Non, non ! Sans lumière, rien ne va !

— Il y a la l'électricité ici, proposa Romano.

— Ce fera un rendu de supermarché…

— Eh bien, si _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas perdu son temps depuis vingt minutes à faire des réglages puis quinze à rêvasser, tu aurais au moins quelques plans, tss !

— C'est de ta faute, riposta l'Espagnol, j'étais nerveux et tu me déconcentres ! »

Il se couvrit la bouche en vitesse. L'Italien devint suspicieux et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Antonio écarlate, pria pour qu'il n'en comprenne pas plus. Mais sa façon de se saisir lentement d'un tabouret pour s'asseoir dessus et croiser les jambes n'annonçait rien de bon.

« … » Antonio souhaita disparaître.

« Tu sais… je pensais à un truc, dit Romano.

— H-ha oui… ?

— Ouais… on pourrait faire une série nocturne ?

— Nocturne ? (Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.) Oui, ça serait quelque chose à faire.

— On ne serait pas embêtés par ce genre d'imprévus, renchérit-il en désignant les fenêtres.

— Mais pour toi… ça serait tout sauf pratique, tu ne penses pas ?

— J'amènerais le nécessaire. Les couleurs restent les mêmes, même dans le noir… Je me demande quel résultat donnerait la lumière lunaire. Il nous faudrait un endroit dégagé, qui l'affiche bien.

— Je sais ! s'exclama Antonio. Je connais un endroit où aucun arbre ne nous gênera. »

Sans lui préciser le plus important, Antonio partagea son plan avec Romano. Il fut plus qu'euphorique de le voir hausser les épaules dans un acquiescement songeur (en signifiant oui, par défaut.)

Pourtant plus tard il comprit la réalité de ce qu'il venait lui de proposer avec des mots plus habiles.

* * *

 **suspensà a cessé de fonctionner xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**B-Bonjour... ! Ça fait un bail, hein... ? Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps de la continuer en ce moment (./.) ! Et je ne voulais pas me "forcer" parce que sinon l'écriture en prend un sacré coup et personne ne veut lire de trucs moches, je suppose. En tout les cas j'ai réussi à sortir ce chapitre 14 et j'espère grandement qu'il vous plaira malgré le temps qu'il a fallu pour qu'il paraisse !**

Chapitre 14 :

« Voilà, nous y sommes. »

Antonio menait la marche et Romano la fermait. Ils avaient erré une bonne demi-heure avant d'atteindre leur but. Dans le noir, le chemin paressait encore plus long.

« Là-bas, il y a une colline » indiqua Antonio.

Romano n'avait pas ouvert la bouche excepté pour se plaindre.

« C'est encore loin ? Hé, j'te cause ! Tu portes moins de choses que moi, viens m'aider ! Non mais franchement c'est le trou du cul de la campagne, ce coin ! »

L'Espagnol, son trépied sur l'épaule et un sac à dos, était effectivement moins encombré que le Sud Italien. Il avait accepté de porter sa plus grosse sacoche de matériel.

« Merci… »

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur la colline rondouillette et parvenus en haut, Romano lâcha tout ce que ses bras supportaient.

« Tu me le paieras pour m'avoir fait faire du sport la nuit, enculé.

— Mais regarde cette vue ! » sourit Antonio.

Un paysage indigo s'étirait pour représenter un panorama des plus paisibles. Il n'y avait pas un seul arbre, la lune éclairait superbement plusieurs hectares de champ. Une petite lumière persistait à travers l'obscurité ambiante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? demanda Romano en plissant les yeux.

— C'est… une maison. Allez, installons-nous. Il ne faudrait pas perdre de temps. »

Prestement, ils déballèrent leurs affaires. Romano déploya son chevalet et Antonio se plaça à côté de lui. _Merde… il ne faut pas qu'il voie le tableau_ , pensa l'Italien en ôtant le drap protecteur dans lequel sa toile était emmaillotée. Alors il se tourna face à lui. Antonio, curieux, suivit le mouvement et se déplaça aussi. À nouveau, le premier fit un détour et le second en fit de même.

« Eh dis à quoi tu joues ? s'agaça Romano.

— Je voudrais t'avoir de profil, histoire de pouvoir capturer aussi le tableau.

— Mais… Non ? il détacha et serra la toile contre lui.

— Allons, sourit l'Espagnol, tu as encore peur d'un jugement ? du mien qui plus est ?

— N-Non mais… »

Il rougit et ses rougeurs se virent même dans le noir. _Mais pourquoi j'ai pris_ ce _tableau ?_ L'Italien, toujours protecteur envers son art, se planta devant et regarda Antonio déballer son attirail de photographie. Ses yeux décrivirent longuement ses mouvements, son expression sérieuse… lui, tout simplement. L'Espagnol le remarqua et lui renvoya un sourire franc. Cramoisi, Romano détourna la tête. _Son visage est harmonieux…_ trop _… Personne ne lui a déjà dit ?_ Il surprit son regard à glisser à la hauteur de ses hanches. _STOP. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! La peinture ! VITE LA PEINTURE._

Il s'écarta de ladite peinture et commença à s'occuper de ses affaires. _Sortir les pinceaux, vite, penser à autre chose._ Il avait chaud. _Trop_ chaud.

Bientôt, il n'entendit plus Antonio derrière lui. Romano se retourna et le vit qui s'apprêtait à mettre les voiles.

« Hé, où tu vas ?

— J-Je vais… chercher un petit projo.

— Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié ! Et à cette heure, mais t'es cinglé ! on a fait tout ça pour…

— Nan ! Laisse ! je peux… aller le chercher tout seul, ne t'en fais pas. Je reviens, hein… ! »

Et il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. _Qu'est-ce que… ? Mais il n'y arrivera jamais !_

O ~ O ~ O

Une maigre poignée de minutes passa. Et Antonio revint effectivement avec un petit projecteur sur l'épaule, assez gêné devant la mine interloquée que lui offrait Romano.

« Comment t'as fait pour le trouver si vite ?

— Euh… tadam! » fit-il, maladroit.

L'Italien le laissa tranquille. Mais quelques instants après, il sentit une désagréable présence dans son dos.

« C'est le tableau de la première fois où je suis venu à ton atelier ? murmura-t-il.

— Chigi ! s'écria _masculinement_ Romano, surpris de le voir aussi près de lui. Nan… Pas du tout.

— Mais si regarde ! il avance bien en plus ! »

Il passa son bras au-dessus de son épaule et le posa sur la toile. _Son bras…contre ma joue !_ Romano ne se sentait plus respirer ni plus rien d'autre tant son cœur battait.

« Ce n'était pas commencé quand j'étais là…

— V-vraiment ? »

Il retira son bras de la pire manière qu'il pouvait le faire : en le relevant pour le plier. Ce faisant, il effleura la mèche bouclée de l'Italien. Romano plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri bien trop lascif qu'il aurait lâché.

« Tu vas bien ?

— Occupe-toi de tes oignons, enfoiré ! » réussit-il à articuler entre les plis de sa main.

Il le fit rire tout ce qu'il voulait ne pas faire, en fin de compte. _Sexy…_ pensa son cœur. _Impossible…_ pensa sa tête

… _LA PEINTURE ! LA PEINTURE !_

Mais dans toute cette affaire, son estomac n'était pas d'accord. En dépit de tous les sentiments qui le secouaient, il trouvait le moyen de grogner. Une longue plainte de gargouillis traversa le silence. S'il n'avait pas encore eu assez honte, c'en était fini.

« Tu as faim ? questionna Antonio. Je sais ce qu'on pourrait grignoter. Suis-moi. »

Il le fit descendre de la colline droit dans le champ qui bordait la lointaine maison. Dans l'obscurité qui les enveloppait, il ne vit pas du premier coup ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Cependant en descendant sur le terrain plat il put distinguer des tuteurs sur la vaste étendue de plantations.

« C'est quoi ? Des vignes ? »

Ses chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans ce qui semblait être de la terre meuble. Il remercia sa conscience de ne pas l'avoir poussé à patauger dans une mélasse totale avec ses chaussures de marque, et de lui avoir conseillé de mettre des plus modestes pour la soirée. Quand il se rapprocha du premier plant il vit son erreur.

 _Ce sont des tomates !_

Il vit Antonio filer entre les plants, enjambant les tuteurs trop complexes et éviter d'arracher chaque feuille dans son passage. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Au bout d'un certain temps, après avoir marché sur la quasi-totalité diagonale, l'Espagnol fit un geste auquel l'Italien ne s'attendait pas.

D'une main impétueuse et friponne, il alla décrocher un beau spécimen qui avait fini sa croissance. Dans un autre temps, il en croqua un bout avec entrain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, abruti, tu te crois où ?

— Hum ? fit-il la bouche pleine.

— Je ne te croyais pas voleur… »

Il avala sa bouchée et baissa la tête, gêné. Romano regardait lentement le jus du fruit couler et s'éclater en gouttelettes sur le sol, rampant dans leurs sillons sur la main d'Antonio.

« Bah finis-la maintenant. On gâche pas la bouffe… surtout pas des tomates aussi belles. »

L'Espagnol ne s'en priva pas et s'en donna à cœur joie. Romano continuait de lui faire les gros yeux même en ayant terminé.

« Oh, quoi ? Tu m'en veux ? marmonna Antonio.

— Hmm…

— Tu n'aimes pas les tomates ?

— Si, mais… !

— Alors que dirais-tu d'en prendre une aussi ? Ce n'est pas bon de garder l'estomac vide. Ça bloque le flux artistique ! »

Il en décrocha une seconde, cette fois-ci avec plus de délicatesse et la proposa à Romano, qui fit la moue. Et à ce moment précis, un dilemme prit place dans son esprit.

 _Accepter ou décliner la tomate ?_

 _C'est une tomate. Mais ce n'est pas chez moi._

 _Elle vient d'Antonio. Mais c'est du vol._

 _Regarde sa tête, tu vas le décevoir !_

Sa main partit toute seule pour la capturer entre ses doigts. Il la fixa encore, puis regarda Antonio, qui l'incita d'un sourire, et mordit dedans. _C'est le fruit défendu de ma propre Bible !_

La tomate était bonne. Savoureuse, même. On prenait donc soin des plants.

Antonio afficha une expression plus joueuse et Romano ne comprit pas pourquoi. Le premier se faufila près de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Nous sommes chez moi. »

L'Italien démarra au quart de tour. _QUOI ?_ Un abominable rictus tatoué sur les lèvres, il s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer le plus beau chapelet d'insultes que son cerveau pouvait assembler tel un patchwork linguistique. Mais la tête penaude qu'il faisait l'en dissuada. _Il a pris un air sérieux mais en fait il pourrait en trembler…_

« Je savais pas trop comment le dire alors… Tu m'en veux toujours ?

— Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? s'indigna-t-il. C'est comme t'en vouloir pour avoir mangé le contenu de ton frigo ! »

Il rit encore.

« Maintenant que tu sais, tu voudrais quelque chose de chaud peut-être ? C'est plus agréable le soir.

— Non… je vais voler tes tomates. »

Il en prit autant que pouvaient en compter ses bras et Antonio en fit de même puis ils remontèrent la colline où attendait leur matériel. En revoyant le projecteur, Romano lui envoya un nouveau pique :

« Enfoiré ! Tu l'as sorti de chez toi ton projecteur à la con !

— Ha… je suis démasqué ! » sourit-il.

Antonio s'assit dans l'herbe et tapota à côté de lui. Romano accepta et rougit à nouveau. Ils mangèrent en silence, en évitant de croiser leurs regards.

O ~ O ~ O

 _Dis-lui. Allez. Dis-lui. Dis-lui._

À chaque fois que son cœur cognait Antonio le sentait susurrer ces mots : _Dis-lui_. Sa gorge était comme prise au piège dans un étau qu'il resserrait dès qu'il le regardait. _Il n'y a pas de contexte, ça ne va pas aller !_ Il le lorgnait du coin de l'œil, comme si c'était interdit. _On pourrait parler de tomates ? Voyons, c'est ridicule. Autant causer tubercules._

Depuis cinq minutes environ, l'Italien avait fait pivoter sa tête vers le panorama de la plantation. Guidé par un instinct qu'il ne sut nommer, Antonio se rapprocha de lui, petite touche par petite touche. Il aimait le regarder. La sensation qu'il ressentait était douce et réconfortante.

Prit en flagrant délit de contemplation, il fit volte-face et cibla du regard la première chose qui entra dans son champ de vision : le tableau.

« Arrête de fixer cette… chose.

— Ce n'est pas une « chose ».

Une toute nouvelle porte s'était ouverte dans son esprit, une porte si évidente qu'il pourrait y avoir son nom dessus. Il se leva puis revint vers le tableau, saisit un tube de couleur foncée et un pinceau au hasard. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en peinture néanmoins il savait une chose : dans tout œuvre d'art, une erreur noire ne pardonnait quasiment jamais. Alors, intrépide, il plongea le pinceau fin directement dans l'orifice du tube et en enleva une bonne portion. Ce faisant, il referma le tube puis espiègle, attendit sagement que Romano découvre qu'il n'était plus à côté de lui, sa main en dangereuse suspension, prête à frotter la peinture et l'étaler de tout son long sur la toile.

Quand le second passa à la deuxième étape du plan, il crut un instant que son cœur allait exploser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il répliqua si vite pour lui retirer le pinceau des mains que ses chaussures avaient râclé une parcelle d'herbe dans leur trajectoire.

« T'es malade ou quoi ?! »

Un sourire de victoire se peint sur son visage.

« Bah alors ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ? Dans ce cas tu me permettrais d'y ajouter une touche… _personnelle_?

— Si, je ne l'aime pas, déclara-t-il en la couvrant encore avec le drap froissé.

— Ne la cache pas ! J'aime sincèrement ce que tu fais. »

De sa propre initiative, il fit tomber le drap en l'agrippant d'une main et en le tirant d'un coup. Il se retourna.

« Je ne sais pas si « sincère » est un adjectif qui te parle beaucoup. Mais _j'aime_ ce que tu fais. C'est beau. C'est unique. Et ne rétorques pas ! »

Romano abandonna son idée.

« S'il y a une chose que l'on m'a apprise, c'est que l'art, le bon art, est le reflet de nous-mêmes et de notre perception du monde. Ce n'est pas laid. C'est nous ! C'est toi !

— Alors je ne m'aime pas.

— Moi je t'aime bien. »

 _Oh merde, la pire amorce possible._ C'était pour ainsi dire sorti tout seul. C'était allé vite, mais Romano restait totalement pétrifié. Les joues cramoisies, il fit demi-tour avec des gestes mécaniques et raides puis alla s'asseoir derechef comme si de rien n'était. _Bien joué Antonio, tu l'as cassé._

Timidement, il revient à sa place initiale, à sa gauche. Romano maintenait sa tête à son opposée.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

— Parce que je le pense. »

Un silence étira les secondes. Puis les minutes. Antonio jouait avec ses pouces tandis que Romano se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner.

« D'habitude les gens ajoutent autre chose pour se justifier en quelque sorte. Genre « wha je t'aime bien, mec ! » ou « mon pote » ou « frangin » ou juste « tu assures » ou « tu déchires », marmonna Romano, désespéré.

— J'ai rien trouvé d'autre. »

Nouveau tournage de pouces. Le silence prit son pied dans leur conversation.

« … C'est gênant, admit Antonio.

— Oh vraiment ? s'écria avec sarcasme l'Italien en lui faisant face. _Tu_! _Tu_ as rendu ça gênant ! »

Ne pensant plus trop correctement, l'Espagnol s'avança plusieurs fois vers lui.

« … Je te jure, connard, que si tu viens pour m'embrasser je t'arrache les cheveux un par un avec une pince à épiler. »

Romano rechigna et dévia son regard. Tout penaud, Antonio tenta autre chose et posa sa main sur la sienne. L'Italien se retourna à s'en briser la nuque, le visage rouge et brûlant. Il papillonna entre sa main et le regard que lui renvoyait l'Espagnol. Mais le gentil sourire qu'il lui donnait en retour était trop… _mignon_ ? pour qu'il ne réagisse pas. Il retourna sa main et Antonio croisa leurs doigts.

« Alors, c'est comment ? C'est terrible ? le taquina-t-il.

— … Moite. »

Confus, il fit de son mieux pour se débarrasser de l'humidité de sa paume et lia à nouveau leur main.

« C'est pas désagréable… »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, après si ça valait un mois d'attente je ne sais pas xD vraiment désolée !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Avec beaucoup de retard (ce qui devient assez habituel... ._.) voici le chapitre 15, bonne lecture ! :p**

Chapitre 15 :

« Alors ? C'est bon, j'ai gagné le pari ? »

Antonio vit son amie ressurgir de sous un empilement paquets de feuilles pour les imprimantes. Celle-ci déchargea d'un coup ses bras encombrés et fit mine de réfléchir – en tordant la bouche et levant les yeux au ciel, signe typique qu'elle feintait la réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Qu'il a compris. C'était implicite mais je pense qu'il a saisi ce dont je voulais lui parler.

— C'est Romano, pouffa de rire Bella. L'implicite, il ne saurait pas le voir même s'il frappait à sa porte ! »

L'Espagnol afficha une expression boudeuse – de la manière pareille à celle de la Belge, en plissant les traits pour indiquer qu'il ne boudait pas vraiment. Ses mains pianotaient sur l'un des vieux ordinateurs que les murs de la bibliothèque renfermaient avec eux. Ceux aux claviers épais et aux touches si usées qu'elles ne répondaient qu'à moitié, ceux aux tapis de souris creusés et grignotés par on ne savait quoi (ou on ne savait qui.) Il faisait slalomer son index et son majeur sur la touche droite et gauche, et l'écran suivait son mouvement en passant d'une photo à une autre, puis à revenir au début pour repartir vers la fin.

Une série de photos était en portrait, une autre en paysage. Progressivement, on voyait le ciel se dégrader, comme de l'aquarelle que l'on baignerait dans l'eau. Plus le nombre des photos était proche des deux chiffres, plus la zone capturée se voyait recouverte du couvercle noir de la nuit. Vers la fin, c'étaient les projecteurs qui avaient pris le relais pour éclairer les environs de leurs spots puissants qui tranchaient l'obscurité comme des lames lumineuses.

Quelques rares clichés étaient volontairement gardés dans les ténèbres car en leur centre, on trouvait une ardente flamme bleue. Romano, face à son tableau, trop obscur pour que l'on puisse deviner ses rides d'expression. Bella s'approcha.

« C'est beau, commenta-t-elle, comment tu as pu arriver à un résultat comme ça ?

— Du temps, de la patience. Et un filtre bleu.

— Et lui, son tableau, ça avance ? »

Il hocha mollement la tête en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Redescends sur Terre, tu as les pupilles si dilatées que tu vas devenir aveugle. »

Mais ce n'était pas l'amour qui le mettait dans cet état, et Bella s'en aperçut lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche mais qu'aucune parole ne déboucha de son initiative.

« Hé Tonio, je te taquine tu sais…

— Ce n'est pas toi. C'est Romano je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il m'est venu quelque chose hier. Une pensée bien loin d'être agréable… »

Il se tut, détourna le regard, puis avoua :

« Je pense que je ne lui plais pas. Ou pire, qu'il est… asexuel ? »

La Belge mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre, un douloureux silence dont il n'avait pas besoin.

« Que tu ne lui plais pas, je ne crois pas. Qu'il est asexuel, en revanche… Lui seul peut te l'indiquer. En ce qui me concerne je dirais qu'il est nerveux et un peu à cran à cause du concours, après tout c'est la semaine prochaine et ni toi ni lui ne semblez prêts.

— On n'est jamais prêt pour un concours qui met en jeu nos talents, soupira-t-il.

— Tu sais quoi ? contentez-vous de décrocher une bonne place. Les mamours viendront ensuite. »

D'un clic droit, les couleurs des photos passèrent de pastel à noir et blanc.

O ~ O ~ O

« C'est superbe, assura Antonio.

— Superbement moche, oui, réfuta Romano avec une grimace de dégoût. Les couleurs sont atroces. On aurait pu en discuter davantage avant de faire une série nocturne, mon thème ne colle pas du tout.

— C'était ton idée, je te rappelle. Et puis le nocturne c'est mon thème, tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre. Tu l'as emballé ? »

L'Italien lui présenta fier comme un coq sa toile enfin achevée. Étouffée dans une petite dizaine de couches de drap, et enroulée d'environ trois mètres de corde tellement épaisse et rêche qu'elle devait sans doute à la base servir pour les voiliers, oui, son chef-d'œuvre était présent. Impossible à voir pour le plus opiniâtre des êtres, mais présent.

Il tenta tout de même sa chance :

« Je peux…

— Non.

— Je t'ai fait voir mes photos !

— Tu m'as forcé à les regarder.

— Baragouineur. »

S'immobilisant, une bataille de regards ridicule s'enclencha sans que l'un ou l'autre n'en soit forcément à l'origine. Les pieds ancrés au sol, Antonio plissa les yeux avant de s'élancer vers le tableau empaqueté puis détala sur toute la longueur du couloir, écartant la porte d'entrée de Romano d'un geste du pied qui se valait aussi grâcieux qu'un coup dans les parties. Le plus jeune couina son désespoir, tant surpris par ce que son acolyte venait d'oser de faire qu'il avait eu peur que son excès de zèle défonce sa serrure.

Lui courant après, Romano hurlait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ce qui faisait que même les mots les plus bizarres qui attendaient en file indienne dans son esprit étaient utilisés comme insultes sur un ton rageur. L'Espagnol bifurqua violement vers l'ascenseur qui par chance, s'était rapidement ouvert. Il plaqua sa paume contre le plus de boutons qu'il put afin que le mécanisme le guide au plus d'étages possible puis la porte se referma. Romano aboya un dernier gros mot et Antonio n'eut l'occasion de voir que son visage avant qu'il ne commence à descendre. Il en aurait pour un moment.

Coincé en tête-à-tête avec le tableau, ses mains purent retirer son enveloppe et les yeux du jeune homme balayèrent la peinture. Quelle fut sa joie quand il passa prudemment la pulpe de ses doigts sur les croûtes de couleur. La signature de Romano figurait en bas à droite, de couleur noire, fine et ronde. L'enfant était plus vrai que nature et son diabolo plus jaune que le pigment lui-même. On pouvait sentir la brise d'été, le parfum des fleurs, l'herbe dansante sous nos pieds. À tout moment, on pouvait décider de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir sur les marches en pierre érodées par le temps, et peut-être que l'enfant nous laisserait jouer avec lui. Ou alors c'était parce que l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir et qu'un air nouveau s'y était engouffré.

L'Italien l'avait rejoint et l'attendait devant les portes un rictus collé aux lèvres.

« Alors comme ça on ruse pour obtenir ce qu'on veut ?

— C'est superbe, répéta-t-il. Vraiment. »

Romano fit la sourde oreille en s'affairant à dissimuler son œuvre comme elle l'était à l'origine. Ses narines se gonflaient, il était en colère. Avant qu'Antonio ne lui demande se qui se passe, et si ce qu'il avait fait était si grave que ça, il le fixa dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as honte de ton travail. Prends-en conscience. »

Le sourire de l'Espagnol s'évanouit, et une forme d'anxiété le fit sien quand Romano lui tourna le dos en direction de la salle d'exposition.

O ~ O ~ O

On apporta crochets et présentoirs, vitrines et pupitres. La salle d'exposition, qui se résumait grossièrement à un rectangle, était traversée de part en part par les candidats alloués au concours et leur travail. De tous les côtés, des chevalets, des albums, de gigantesques fresques étaient montrés et admirés. Tous les âges se confrontaient. Antonio et Romano n'attirèrent absolument pas l'attention.

Oppressé du nombre incalculable d'artistes, le deuxième se faisait au contraire, plus que tout petit. Les épaules basses et la poitrine creuse, il dévisageait ses potentiels rivaux d'un air sévère.

« Détends-toi, glissa l'Espagnol à son oreille. Nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne ici. Le jury restera impartial, pas de favoritisme. »

Mais Romano serra les dents et se limita à accélérer la cadence de ses pas.

Parvenus à leur emplacement respectif, ils posèrent leur travail. Antonio réclama un présentoir incliné qu'il disposa hors de l'éclairage des lampes de plafond, pour ne pas créer de reflet tandis que Romano demanda un simple crochet. L'Espagnol s'installa et lorgna vers son ami pour voir où il en était. Il avait adossé la peinture encore recouverte du drap contre le mur puis cherché dans sa poche pour griffonner sur un post-it. « Merci de déballer avant de juger ».

« Pourquoi ? demanda Antonio.

— 'Sont capables de me noter sur ce chiffon, on sait jamais » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils ressortirent sans dire un mot, aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés. Derrière eux, les portes de la salle étouffaient le brouhaha ambiant. La rue semblait calme.

« Alors… on l'a fait, hein ? balbutia Antonio.

— Ouais. »

Romano fixait ses pieds avec des yeux absorbés. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Antonio sourit toutes dents dehors.

« Je suis fier de toi » dit-il et le cœur de Romano chauffa.

* * *

 **Maintenant la question est : quels vont être les résultats de ce concours hehe ? Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et à la prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hm ? Quoi ? Ça fait depuis novembre que j'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre ? Ha... haha... ahaha... ! je..., non parce qu'en fait, j'étais bloquée dans une faille spatio-temporelle et vous savez, ça ne vous lâche pas facilement ces petites choses...**

 **Comment ça, « t'es pas crédible » ? Non ? vraiment ?**

Chapitre 16 :

Un cousin vola au-dessus de sa tête. Antonio l'esquiva de justesse.

« Mais comment je pouvais savoir ? rétorqua-t-il en évitant un nouveau projectile.

— Facile ! Il suffisait de lire l'affiche au lieu de de la regarder, bâtard ! persiffla Romano de l'autre côté de la pièce.

— Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Un enchaînement de grognements rageurs lui servit de réponse. Malgré le comique de la scène – il aimait voir l'Italien se cabrer dans tous les sens pour chercher plus de choses à lui balancer tout en réfléchissant à une pique –, Antonio se retenait de sourire. Que lui avait-il pris de se rendre chez Romano ? À sa maison, il était au moins sûr d'y trouver moins de munitions.

Deux semaines avant, ils s'étaient rendus ensemble dans la salle d'exposition du concours qui devait se dérouler. Trente minutes avant, ils avaient regardé le tableau du classement côte à côte. Cela faisait donc dix minutes que leur jeu du chat de la souris avait commencé, Romano entrant dans une colère noire et profonde chassant l'Espagnol comme il le pouvait.

« Si tu avais jeté un œil aux autres œuvres, ça t'aurait permis de t'en rendre compte ! tenta de temporiser Antonio.

— Et toi ? Tu ne les as pas admirées, peut-être ? pesta-t-il en remarquant que les parties rembourrées de son fauteuil se détachaient plutôt bien. Tout est de ta faute !

— De _ma_ faute ? répéta Antonio en s'immobilisant et prenant un air plus sérieux. Tu ne vas pas te remettre à m'accuser… ! »

Romano fronça les sourcils, ses traits se lissant pour ne plus afficher d'émotion distincte. Il avait retrouvé la même tête que lorsqu'il avait pénétré pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque. Les yeux à demi clos et les commissures de la bouche descendues. Une superbe expression d'ennui. Sauf que cette fois, c'était Antonio qui l'ennuyait.

« Sors de chez moi. »

Ce qui lui fit le plus de mal, c'est qu'il avait dit cette phrase avec un calme olympien. Antonio lui décrocha un dernier regard attristé avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée qu'il referma soigneusement.

Comment tout cela avait-il pu s'envenimer aussi rapidement ?

Au départ, il était venu dans l'optique de partager l'angoisse des résultats, pour que chacun d'eux ne la vive pas séparément ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il prit les escaliers. Romano l'avait accueilli avec le plus de chaleur humaine dont il était capable de faire preuve lorsqu'il était stressé, et Antonio n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur quoi que ce soit. C'était lors de l'annonce du classement que la situation avait débuté à se dégrader.

Antonio figurait parmi les vingt premiers. Romano n'avait pas hérité de la même chance pour son tableau, qui était arrivé bon dernier. Pour une cause si stupide et irréaliste qu'il avait ri nerveusement lorsque l'Italien lui avait annoncé sa place.

La règle fondamentale du concours était fixée sur la suivante : toute œuvre soumise au concours devra comporter exclusivement du noir et du blanc.

 _Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?!_ Il passa ses mains sur son visage, se tira la peau des joues. Il lui en voudrait pour une éternité. Mais pas seulement à Antonio, Romano s'en voudrait à lui-même également. Il en était certain. Rattraper le coup était-il possible ?

O ~ O ~ O

De l'autre côté de la porte, Romano se laissa glisser et envahir par la tempête rageuse qui s'agitait à l'intérieur de son corps. Dans son appartement, tout était sens dessus dessous. Il n'avait pas envie de ranger. Un vase s'était renversé et éclaté sur le sol. Il n'avait pas envie de nettoyer ni de le recoller. Il n'avait plus envie de rien faire. Alors il laisserait l'eau s'infiltrer dans le parquet, et prétexterait une fuite.

Un désir de fuite naquit au sein de son cœur. Cette pièce était comme une scène de crime, son tableau l'assassin, ses efforts et ses espoirs les victimes. Il serra les poings et les dents. Pour se contrôler un minimum, il devait faire jaillir le démon qui l'habitait avant qu'il ne saccage tout dans son esprit aussi. Romano poussa sur ses jambes pour se lever, agrippa la poignée et fit battre la porte contre le mur. Ses clés en poche, il n'avait pas refermé derrière lui. _Qui aurait envie de fouiller un tel bordel ?_

Une seule idée guidait sa route. Autrement que dans son atelier, il possédait un second endroit où il venait se réfugier lorsque toutes les murailles mentales qu'il s'était construites venaient à se faire balayer par le destin. Du revers de la main, il essuya des larmes de colère puis donna quelques coups de pédale pour prendre de l'élan afin de franchir la dernière montée.

En haut, il abandonna sur-le-champ son vélo. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu cette cabane. Le temps y avait laissé ses marques, l'avait recouverte de lierre et étouffée entre deux sapins feuillus. Mais elle tenait toujours debout. Dirigé par ses ressentiments, Romano planta ses ongles dans les tiges du lierre pour l'arracher. Il griffa la surface de la porte imbibée par l'humidité. Une escouade de minuscules araignées fit sa valise. À mesure que la porte de la cabane fut découverte, il s'y pressait contre pour la faire bouger. La terre l'avait embouée et avait fait descendre ses montants et ses gonds, malmenés par le poids du conifère qui faisait pression dessus, s'étaient tordus. La porte était en biais dans l'encadrement, Romano ne pouvait pas la tirer.

En l'ayant débarrassée du lierre, il prit de l'élan pour l'enfoncer avec son pied. Il passait sa colère contre le bois pourri de la porte innocente. Il fut même tenté de la ruer de coups de poings, mais s'était ravisé. Assailli par ses chaussures, le bois craqua. Une fois. Deux et puis trois fois. Les lattes se pliaient, se cassaient en deux. L'ultime coup – celui où il prit le plus de recul – propulsa des éclats de bois à l'intérieur et son pied passa à travers. Avec précaution, il le retira et enfonça le reste du poids de son corps par des coups d'épaule. La porte céda finalement et l'Italien manqua de tomber au centre de la cabane.

Il faisait sombre. Les fenêtres étaient transpercées par les branches du sapin, des aiguilles brunes jonchaient le sol. C'était poussiéreux, sale, humide et vieux. Romano tourna la tête. L'entrée était si étroite qu'on aurait dit une tanière. Voilà. Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ?

Quelques feuilles de papier noircies se confondaient avec l'ancien linoléum. Romano écarta un peu de terre et de poussière de son pied puis s'assit en tailleur, le menton dans sa main. La colère s'était métamorphosée en angoisse. Quand il repensa à son nom à la toute fin du tableau du classement, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il se sentait indigné, insulté, blessé. En acceptant de participer au concours avec Antonio, il s'était inconsciemment retiré le poids de la crainte. Au fond de lui, il avait confiance en Antonio. C'était… un ami ? Quelqu'un qui avait eu, pour la première fois de sa vie, foi en lui et en ses capacités. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû déserter son appartement. Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'expliquer avec lui. Mais peut-être que non.

Toutes ces pensées contradictoires pompaient son énergie, elles obstruaient son cerveau comme s'il était bourré de coton. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi tout foirait lorsqu'il faisait de son mieux ? Des larmes chaudes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'en pensait Antonio ? _C'est la bonne cette fois, il ne reviendra pas_. _Je suis un raté dans tous les domaines…_

 _Pourquoi persister ?_

* * *

 **Toute blague mise à part, je n'abandonne pas cette fanfic ! (ce serait bête, qui plus est, elle a bien progressé !), c'est que la période se montre dure pour l'écriture, et l'inspiration et le temps sont deux invités que je ne parviens pas souvent à rallier ensemble dans mon esprit, j'avouerais. Pour me faire pardonner de mon éventuel retard prochain (que je n'espère pas non plus, non mais oh.), je poste la suite immédiatement dans un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. Bref, j'espère que vous allez bien et je vous donne rendez-vous dans la partie suivante :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chose promise, chose due !**

Chapitre 17 :

Quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque. Bella, alertée par le bruit des portes poussées avec moins de calme qu'à l'accoutumée, se cogna le crâne contre le dessous de son bureau en se redressant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Antonio courir à en prendre ses jambes jusqu'à elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as traversé la moitié de la ville à pied ! »

L'Espagnol lui demanda cinq minutes pour reprendre son souffle en levant l'index. Une fois qu'il put aligner deux mots sans cracher un poumon, il lui expliqua la situation :

« Je suis allé chez Romano, et j'ai trouvé son appartement ouvert. Il n'était plus là, je… Je ne sais pas où il est !

— Comment ça ? C'était ouvert ?

— En grand.

— Tu penses qu'il a été cambriolé ? s'affola-t-elle.

— Difficile à dire… Il s'est pas mal agité hier, et a fichu en l'air l'intégralité de son salon alors…

— Où a-t-il pu aller… ?

— Où a-t-on pu l'emmener ? »

Pensive, Bella pinça l'ongle de son pouce entre ses dents.

« Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire.

— Appeler la police ?

— Il n'a même pas disparu depuis 24 heures, et puis restons dans les sentiers rationnels, d'accord ? Paniquer ne nous sera d'aucune aide. Je vais chercher son dossier. On trouvera une adresse optionnelle dessus. Tu as essayé de le joindre par téléphone ?

— Des dizaines de fois. Rien. »

La Belge ramena le dossier de Romano sur son bureau puis ils le regardèrent ensemble.

« Il n'a pas mis d'autre numéro à part le sien, nota Antonio.

— Normal, plus personne n'est à sa charge. Ça nous aurait arrangés… Essaie à cette adresse. File. »

Antonio attrapa un stylo et un morceau de papier pour griffonner les informations puis sauta dans sa voiture. Il entra l'adresse dans le GPS de son téléphone et fut étonné de voir que sa destination n'était qu'à vingt minutes de la bibliothèque. Une part de lui-même pensa : _Il y a des gens qui parcourent des milliers de kilomètres pour retrouver un être cher. Et il y a moi._ Le prestige des scènes de retrouvailles qu'il avait déjà eu le temps de s'imaginer s'en retrouva coupé court. L'autre moitié de son esprit surchauffait. _Et si je ne le retrouve pas ? Et s'il lui est arrivé malheur ?_ L'Espagnol secoua la tête. _Autant ne pas penser au pire des cas._

Sur la route, il plissa les yeux. Le béton était truffé de nids-de-poule. S'il avait été plus grand, il se serait heurté plus de fois au plafond qu'il ne l'aurait fallu pour assommer un homme. Les coordonnées le menèrent près d'un champ qui n'avait pas l'air d'être occupé. À côté se trouvait une maison en pierre blanche et aux tuiles du toit rouges, ressemblant plus honnêtement à une masure qu'à une habitation. N'ayant pas d'autre accès pour que la voiture puisse rouler, il descendit du véhicule pour s'en approcher. Il vérifia une ultime fois l'adresse avant de se poster devant la porte de la bâtisse, qui avec du recul, aurait parfaitement convenu pour détailler le paysage d'une ferme. Son doigt pressa la sonnette. Des pas se rapprochèrent à l'intérieur et on vint lui ouvrir. Ce fut un jeune homme qui l'accueillit, une mine intriguée sur le visage. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir du monde.

C'était un jeune homme ordinaire auquel Antonio n'aurait pas accordé d'importance si seulement il n'avait pas été le portrait craché de Romano.

« Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il puisque l'Espagnol était trop choqué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pour articuler le moindre mot.

— Je, oui… Je cherche quelqu'un, et on m'a conseillé de venir à cette adresse. Je viens de la part de la bibliothèque du centre-ville, dans la rue…

— Oh ! réagit son interlocuteur en se décollant de l'embrasure de la porte. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Est-ce que Lovi a… posé problème ? »

 _Lovi… ? C'est le diminutif de son prénom… ?_ Antonio remarqua qu'en plus du physique, le jeune homme avait également cette étrange mèche de cheveux rebiquée en forme de boucle. Se ressaisissant avant de parler, il s'excusa :

« Pardon, je me présente. Je suis Antonio Fernández Carriedo, je suis… un collègue de Romano Vargas, un employé récent. Je suis à sa recherche car il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis… C'est assez délicat et ridicule à dire, en fait. Mais je voudrais m'assurer qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

— Enchanté, répondit avec ferveur le jeune homme en lui prenant la main pour la serrer. Je m'appelle Feliciano, je suis le frère de Romano. »

 _Si semblables… mais pourtant si différents._ Antonio n'en revenait presque pas.

« Je sais que mon grand frère a beaucoup de soucis dans la vie en général. Il est sauvage et ça lui arrive de disparaître de temps à autre. (Il baissa la tête, attristé.) Il ne changera pas maintenant. Mais toi… (Il la redressa.) Tu ne t'occupes pas de lui comme un collègue, si ?

— Comment ça ? répondit Antonio du tac au tac, en ayant peur de comprendre.

— Les collègues appellent, toi, tu es venu. C'est… déjà plus que tout ce qu'il a pu apporter jusqu'à présent.

— Il ne répondait pas.

— Donc, tu as son numéro.

— Dis, tu ne devrais pas être inquiet à propos de lui plutôt que de me passer au tamis ?

— Je te l'ai dit, il fuit sans arrêt. Un vrai calvaire. Je sens que tu es quelqu'un de confiance, alors écoute. Si mon frère ne donne plus de nouvelles, c'est qu'il est à l'endroit où il se sent le plus à l'aise.

— Ce qui est… ?

— Je sais pas, ça dépend, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Il change tout le temps.

— Super, précieux et précis, ton conseil. »

Feliciano n'avait rien d'une flèche, en fait. Derrière son masque joyeux et naïf se cachait _vraiment_ un jeune homme joyeux et naïf. Il leva le doigt, sur le point de dire une réponse.

— Peut-être… à son appartement.

— C'est le dernier lieu dans lequel je l'ai aperçu.

— Donc tu as été chez lui. »

 _Il n'est rapide que pour ce qu'il veut_ , grommela intérieurement Antonio.

« Mais encore ?

— À la bibliothèque ?

— Je ne daignerai pas répondre.

— Peut-être qu'il avait envie de changer d'air ?

— Pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je le crains.

— Et que vient-il de se passer ? »

Antonio soupira gravement en roulant des yeux. Avec un frère aussi exaspérant, il comprenait Romano de râler sur tout ce qui bouge. Il lui raconta, avec des traits grossiers, l'affaire du concours et du classement qui avait, sans doute, tabassé sa confiance en lui. Feliciano se mit à penser puis déclara avec un tout autre regard.

« Il y a un endroit que je connais. On y allait souvent quand on était petits. Peut-être qu'il est là-bas.

— Où est-ce ? le supplia Antonio plus désespéré à l'idée que Romano soit malheureux qu'à celle de se rediriger vers une conversation avec son frère cadet.

— Juste ici, à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière le champ. Il y a une cabane à la frontière du terrain. Après, il y a un quartier plus vaste avec de grands jardins.

— Merci ! »

Ni une ni deux, il fit volte-face vers le champ, et traversa les chemins empruntables qui se nouaient comme des lacets. Il enjamba un récupérateur d'eau renversé sur le côté dont ladite eau avait coulé en une flaque croupie, puis s'arrêta pour observer ce qu'il avait autour de lui. Au loin, il voyait les rangées de maisons, au-delà d'une ligne de pin plantés à la va-vite qui débordaient dans tous les sens.

Mais le plus important de tout, il repéra la cabane. Dans son élan, il commença à crier le nom de Romano.

Quand il arriva en face, il fixa avec horreur les sapins croisés sur l'ancienne porte éclatée. _Il pourrait y avoir des dégâts à l'intérieur !_ En rampant presque, il parvint à se glisser à l'intérieur. L'air était chaud et humide. Dans la fenêtre de lumière qui découpait le sol, il crut voir une masse bouger.

« Romano ? C'est toi ? »

Il saisit son portable pour allumer sa lampe et la braqua dans l'obscurité.

« Éteins ça ! J'ai les yeux sensibles ! »

Un torrent de frissons de soulagement se propagea à travers son corps à la vue de l'Italien, roulé en boule dans un coin. Il se passa les mains sur le visage en posant son téléphone face contre terre pour qu'ils ne soient plus dans le noir.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé, pas vrai ? Fais voir. »

Il lui prit la main pour examiner sa paume et fidèle à lui-même, Romano pesta en la retirant illico.

« J'vais bien » marmonna-t-il en enfonçant sa tête entre ses coudes.

Antonio voyait bien qu'il avait pleuré. Sûrement de rage, le connaissant. Il voulait qu'il arrête de se brider en sa présence, qu'il lui livre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et qu'il cesse de jouer les inaccessibles.

« Si tu veux parler, Romano, je suis là, tu sais.

— Non.

— Fais-moi un peu confiance. Je t'en prie. »

Devant le regard implorant de l'Espagnol, l'expression de Romano changea, se modelant en une plus peinée.

« Pourquoi je foire tout ce que je fais ? souffla-t-il en un murmure.

— C'est faux. Ton tableau était magnifique.

— Mon tableau était hors-sujet… J'ai dû passer pour le candidat le plus ridicule. Ça m'fout tellement en rogne ! »

Son poing heurta violement une planque qui grinça à cause du choc. Des aiguilles de pin séchées tombèrent sur eux.

« Hé, calme-toi ! s'écria Antonio en lui tenant fermement les deux épaules. Ce n'est pas en réduisant tes os en bouillie que ça va aller mieux. Est-ce… tu voudrais bien m'expliquer, si tu peux, tout ce que tu ressens ? »

Romano lui renvoya un regard désapprobateur.

« Quoi ? tu t'improvises psy toi maintenant ? »

Mais voyant que sa remarque ne prenait pas effet, il soupira. Soudain, il eut une idée en tête.

« Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

— Euh… C'est ton frère qui m'a dit que…

— ENCORE LUI ?! aboya désolé l'Italien en cramponnant ses mains sur son crâne comme pour en extraire le mal.

— Mais Romano qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ton frère ? » s'alarma Antonio.

Il se referma sur lui-même, apeuré et acculé dans le coin de la cabane, tentant vainement de se faire plus petit. En boule, ses bras se croisèrent devant son visage pour le cacher. En le voyant aussi mal en point, Antonio ne le toléra pas. Il attrapa brusquement ses deux poignets, les délia de son corps et les plaqua en haut de sa tête, contre le bois, pour forcer Romano à se redresser. Ce geste stupéfia l'Italien qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux comme un ahuri.

« Maintenant Lovi, tu vas me faire le _plaisir_ de m'expliquer la cause de toute la rage qui marine au fond de toi et qui te détruit peu à peu. Que ça prenne une minute ou deux heures je resterai là, et je ne bougerai pas tant que ta bouche ne se sera pas ouverte pour communiquer, c'est clair ? »

Rendu muet par la surprise, Romano leva la tête et opina rapidement. Le regard et la prise d'Antonio se firent plus doux. Mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

« Depuis que je suis gosse, y'en a que pour mon frère. C'est le plus mignon, le plus gentil, le plus fort à l'école, le plus doué avec les gens. Moi, je suis la miette qui reste derrière lui, même pas son ombre, je suis « le frère du gentil gars si aimable », et j'en passe. C'est pathétique… C'est… »

Des larmes recommencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux, larmes qu'il essayait de dissimuler en bougeant frénétiquement de gauche à droite. Bientôt, sa gorge se resserra pour ne plus laisser échapper les sons.

« Si c'était que ça, encore… Mais… mes tableaux sont la seule chose qui me démarquent de lui, et qui fait penser aux gens que je suis pas sa version inférieure, ou je sais pas quoi. Je voulais prouver à tout le monde ce que je valais en tant qu'artiste, et pas ce que je vaux en tant qu'un grand-frère moins que rien. Alors je me suis promis que je vivrai de la peinture, que j'en ferai mon métier, et que le nom des Vargas sera connu autrement que par le prénom Feliciano. Et toi, tu viens, me retrouves et tout le merdier, et grâce à qui ? À l'autre enfoiré ! »

Il renifla un grand coup, étant indisposé à se servir d'un mouchoir. Antonio hésita à lui laisser accès à ses mains.

« Je suis un raté dans tout ce que j'entreprends, merde… Je sers à rien, à part donner du prestige à mon frère parce que je foire tout. Et… Et j'ai raté, Antonio ! Encore ! Dans le seul domaine où je pouvais encore faire mes preuves sans passer pour un con ! »

De nouvelles larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il battait des paupières pour les faire passer inaperçues. Sa voix se coupa quand il voulut reprendre, interrompue de spasmes qui secouaient toute sa poitrine. Il crispa les doigts comme pour étrangler l'air.

« JE VEUX QU'ON SOIT FIER DE MOI ET QU'ON ME LE PROUVE ! s'époumona-t-il, anéanti par le chagrin. »

Jamais Romano ne lui parut aussi fragile. Il aurait pu se briser net, devant lui, en mille morceaux tranchants et en partant, il aurait écrasé plusieurs d'entre eux sans y faire attention. Chaque mot qu'il allait prononcer jouerait un rôle crucial dans les bas-fonds de confiance en lui et d'amour de soi qui lui restait après toutes ses émotions et ces épreuves.

Porté par son cœur et non sa tête, relevant son menton, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Maladroitement, brusquement. Sincèrement. Pour lui montrer que l'histoire de l'Italien l'avait plus touché qu'il ne le pensait. Dans leur baiser, ils se partagèrent le sel de ses larmes encore chaudes. C'était intense et lent à la fois.

Quand il se rompit, Antonio eut très peur. Les mains de Romano retenues par les siennes, il n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Était-ce une erreur ? _L'erreur_ à ne pas commettre ? L'angoisse ne diminuait pas sa frustration d'avoir quitté cette sensation qui faisait palpiter son cœur comme un dingue.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Romano le dévisageait en le scannant de la tête aux pieds avec les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Même dans la pénombre, la couleur cramoisie de son visage était parfaitement visible. Celui de l'Espagnol chauffa aussi.

« Je suis désolé, Romano, vraiment… J'ai paniqué, j'ai vu que tu étais en mauvais état et je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis dit que si je parlais je gâcherais tout parce que tu sais les mots perdent de leur sens quand on les répète trop et voulais te rassurer pour… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, parce que Romano restait figé sur place. Honteux, Antonio libéra ses poignets de sa prise, puis baissa la tête. Romano bondit, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce n'était pas un baiser, mais c'était volontaire, au moins. Antonio lui rendit aussi fort son câlin, et ils restèrent longtemps collés l'un à l'autre, dans la cabane, éloignés de la ville, muets.

L'Espagnol aurait souhaité que cela dure pour toujours, mais le plus farouche se retira puis détourna la tête, rouge pivoine.

« Je veux t'aider, Romano, sincèrement, dit Antonio avec autant de douceur que pouvait en comprendre une voix.

— Dis… commença à marmonner l'autre. Est-ce que tu as osé m'appeler Lovi tout à l'heure ?

— Je te promets que c'était un accident ! je le referai pas si tu… s'empressa Antonio.

— Non, le coupa-t-il. J'aime bien. Ça… ça sonne bien avec ta voix. »

* * *

 **Oui, il faut bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde cruel ;), sur ce, à la prochaine !**


End file.
